Bittersweet Goodbye
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki and his family are leaving the Valley of Peace to start a new life with the rest of his family at Shanghai Secluded Valley as well as his 21st birthday! The Jade Palace masters are finding it hard to believe that he'll be leaving because he has touched their lives forever...how will they move on without him? And how will Musaki's birthday turn out? The answer is here! Enjoy!
1. Prepping for Musaki's 21st Birthday

We reached this story! Where Musaki's journey to the Valley of Peace comes to an end as he leaves the Valley to go to Shanghai Secluded Valley to be closer to his family as well as starting a new life for his family. This takes place months after the events of KFP 3 and everyone in the Jade Palace has endeared so much to Musaki and all the memories that come with it! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Bittersweet Goodbye

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Prepping for Musaki's 21st Birthday

It was a warm, summer day at the Valley of Peace and everyone at the Bushido-Akio house couldn't believe that the time is coming for two events; Musaki's 21st birthday and moving to Shanghai Secluded Valley so that Musaki can be closer to his relatives. Although most of the family were excited for this new life, they were also a little nervous about the move because they've been well adjusted to the Valley of Peace like it's their home. Made even more so that the Masters of the Jade Palace are considered extended members of the Bushido-Akio family and it would be hard to part with them within a short period of time.

At the same time, most of the elder panda brothers plus Arizona sat down to prep for Musaki's 21st birthday and from the planning side, it's literally crucial, but they're determined to make the best of it so that it'll be something to celebrate the final day of living in the Valley of Peace and even they were surprised to know that Musaki's getting older now. Samurai chuckled at this and said, "Man, it's been a long time since we've met our cousin for the first time."

"How long ago was that?" asked Arizona.

"7 years now. We were pretty surprised when dad told us we have a cousin for the first time." Samurai answered.

"Yeah, I can remember it like it was just yesterday. We were in this little cave at the time and that was our temporary home until we found a home for the entire family." Cody agreed.

"I can still remember that cave because it's like a grand home for us, even though some of us didn't fit." Tsunami added.

"So...what do you guys think we should serve him for the party?" asked Samurai.

"Noodles, dumplings, sweet and sour chicken, bamboo dumplings and kiwi cakes. You know how Saki loves kiwis." Tsunami added.

"I don't know any other panda that loves kiwis that much." Cody said, laughing.

Just then, Summer, Luna and Zoey walk downstairs and saw the boys prepping for Musaki's birthday and they walked in towards them as Summer said, "Are you guys planning something for my Saki-boo?"

Samurai, Tsunami and Phoenix snickered at the name as if it's like a cute baby name, but then Summer gave them some of her panda glares directed at them for making fun of that name and they stopped laughing as they saw the look on her face and Phoenix said, "Yeah, we are."

Then, she went from serious glare to excited in a quick second and she asked, "What have you got?"

"Food, decorations, invites and mango juices. Dad is very, very strict when it comes to drinking. He doesn't encourage sake in the house whatsoever." Samurai replied.

"Yeah, everytime someone has a 21st birthday, the number one rule is no sake before, during and after the birthday party. I hear it makes you do some crazy things." Phoenix replied, nodding his head.

"You're nowhere near 21, Phoenix. But don't start drinking." Cody said, glaring at him seriously.

Phoenix puts his paws up and asked, "I'm not interested in that stuff. I don't want to start now."

"Mind if we girls join in?" asked Zoey, sitting in between Samurai and Cody.

Soon enough, Sierra walks into the house with a bag full of baby stuff while accompanying little Jacob as she sees everyone sitting there and she looks at Arizona and walks to her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, making Arizona turn around and smile at her and say, "Morning, sweetie. I was wondering where you were."

"Well, I went out to pick up a few things for the baby and I took Jacob with me while you were asleep. I just figured that you looked so cute while you're sleeping." Sierra said, with a giggle.

Arizona blushed in response to that and had no idea what to say about that, other than just smile on the most bashful way possible and said, "I'm not that cute."

"You are as far as I'm concerned." Sierra stated, stroking Arizona's chin.

Samurai clears his throat and looks at the two love wolves together and said, "Can you guys do this later? We're trying to plan for Musaki's 21st birthday. Plus, we have to get started on packing our stuff so we can move to Shanghai Secluded Valley."

That slipped her mind, knowing that they're gonna move out of the Valley of Peace pretty soon and she said, "I can help with the party and the moving...right after I do my feeding with Jacob."

"Jacob's 1. Shouldn't he be finished breastfeeding right now?" asked Zoey.

"Not for another few months. He'll grow out of it when he reaches after he turns one. I think he just clings onto my breastmilk a lot." Sierra responded.

"Hey, Jake...when you get older, there's gonna be mounds of breastmilk everywhere you see." Tsunami said, laughing.

Sierra responded with a very annoyed snarl with that remark Tsnaumi just made and she said, "Excuse me?"

"Hey, Tsunami...cool it, all right?" asked Arizona, keeping things calm, despite having the same annoyed reaction that came out Tsunami's mouth about their son seeing more breastmilk as he gets older and they know that Jacob won't know what it is until he gets older.

Sierra walks out with nothing to say as Jacob coos and Samurai slaps Tsunami's elbow after that statement and asked, "Really, dude?"

"Well, the little guy has to be adapted to what's happening when he grows up liking girls." Tsunami added.

"And that's why you stay single." Luna added, with a smirk.

Tsunami stuck his tongue out in protest and Samurai held his tongue for him to shut him up and he said, "And that ends the dumb argument that has no purpose to argue about. Let's just focus on what we're actually here for."

"We have to keep this under tight lips from Musaki so that he won't know about what we're doing." Samurai added.

"Not to worry, boys...and girls. I always keep my boyfriend preoccupied with other things so that he won't find out what it is. Right now, his main priority is prepping up for moving to Shanghai Secluded Valley. I have to be honest, he's actually grown closer to the Valley of Peace because he's called it home for 18 years, but he's just happy to go back to his roots for good and we're more stoked about starting a new life for our little family." Summer stated.

"That's cool. I think the Jade Palace masters are gonna miss him a lot when he leaves." Tsunami added.

"And I think they're also more attached to Max too. I think Tigress is taking the departure harder because she had grown used to him being there almost like she's his little brother, though she'll never admit it." Zoey stated.

"She never admits to what's bothering her." Summer agreed.

Few seconds later, Musaki walks in the door with his adopted fox sons; Noah and Luke after taking a walk together and almost immediately, everyone puts up the plans under the table so that Musaki won't suspect a thing and once it's clear, they just carried on like it's normal and Musaki looks up and said, "Morning, guys."

"Hey, Musaki." they said, in unison.

The first person Musaki looked at was his mate Summer and he reaches in for a kiss and said, "Hey, Summer. How you doing?"

"Pretty good, sweetie. We were just talking." Summer answered.

"Oh, really? What about?" asked Musaki.

"Shanghai Secluded Valley and how much we're gonna miss the Valley of Peace a lot." Samurai added.

"We all will...me, especially. But hey, we get to be close to our relatives all the time. Wouldn't that be cool?" asked Musaki.

"Most definitely." Samurai said, smiling.

"So...Saki, what do you think about leaving the Valley of Peace after 18 years of living there?" asked Phoenix.

Musaki blinked his eyes for a few minutes and reminisces his 18 years being at the Valley of Peace with all the experiences he had been through, both good and bad and all of it made him the person he is now and he answered, "It's gonna be so different when I leave here because I've got so many memories here. I lived in the Jade Palace, met my twin brother, you guys and I have my first girlfriend and little family. It's crazy to think that 18 years have gone by so fast. It still feels like it's yesterday, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree. Look at how far you came though. Still managed to keep your strength, humility and integrity." Zoey stated.

"It's the Bushido-Akio mentality." Musaki stated.

All of them started laughing with each other as they kept talking and knowing that his 21st birthday is coming, Musaki wanted to make one little request. He looked at everyone and said, "For my birthday, I don't want you guys to make a big fuss over it. I just want a very simple birthday with my close friends and all of my family. Just don't go extravaganza on everything."

Most of them are still in that pre-planning phase, but they know Musaki so well and Samurai said, "No worries, dude. We won't go overboard."

"Thanks. And I mean it...no extravaganza. I'm gonna go check on my baby son and see how he's doing." Musaki said, getting up and heading upstairs.

As soon as Musaki's gone, Samurai immediately said, "Back to the party!"

* * *

The gang is planning Musaki's party without him knowing it, also hiding the fact that it's gonna be a surprise party rather than a simple party. Stay tuned to see how it all plays out!


	2. About the Move

The younger cubs' perspective of moving out of the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley...

* * *

Chapter 2: About the Move

Some of the younger cubs were a little bit apprehensive about moving out of the Valley of Peace and they were unsure of what will their new surroundings will be like when they get to Shanghai Secluded Valley and most of them were okay with it because they get to see their adopted grandparents and cousins all the time. Max, Duke and Bakari are cool with the news and they were talking about how they would be used to the peaceful, lushful small town community of Shanghai Secluded Valley while Isaiah became worried about leaving the home that he's been used to for a few years now.

"How much are you gonna miss the Valley of Peace?" asked Bakari, looking at Max.

Max lets out a deep sigh and replied, "A little bit. I've had some good times and bad times there, but in all honesty, it does feel like home to me and I really am gonna miss this place a lot."

"Me too. The one thing I'm not gonna miss though is Sage's smell around the hallways. It's like someone left a body to rot for 100 years." Duke stated.

"More like a million." Max added.

Duke chuckled in response to that and said, "Yeah, that too. The downside is though, when we move to our new home, we will still deal with Sage."

Almost as if on cue, Sage walks past their rooms wearing just a pair of old shorts and pokes his muzzle in the room with a very smug look on his face aimed directly at the younger ones and said, "Well, I ain't gonna miss this place. There's too many structure and lack of spaces."

"Sage, everything with you lacks space." Duke pointed out.

Sage scoffs at this and responded, "I'll take that as a compliment. Plus, when we leave here, I'm gonna find a fight club in this new place so I can fight, drink and hit on chicks."

Max shook his head in disbelief at what Sage had just said and he said, "Shouldn't you give up that lifestyle right now?"

"Hey, the wolf may be out of the streets, but you can't take the streets out of this wolf." Sage added, showing off his muscles.

"No, but you can take a shower at least. You smell like wet dog." Duke added.

"Yeah...that's why I like my stink? Wanna piece of it?" asked Sage, coming in quickly, lunging at the others to get a whiff of Sage's stench.

Max, Bakari, Duke and Isaiah scattered in circles to avoid Sage's smelly pits as they covered their nose to avoid any contact, but Sage is completely ruthless when it comes to tormenting the younger kids and they ran out of the room, but Sage wasn't gonna let them off easy as he chased after them downstairs and shouted, "Get a load of Sage stink, boys!"

Sage kept chasing after the younger ones all around the living room, but most of the younger ones were too fast for him to catch up with and Sage keeps chasing after them until he sees Master Shifu walk in the room unannounced and stopped short before he even got close to him. Shifu looks up at Sage and with the same uncaring smug on his face, he asked, "May I help you?"

Shifu could smell Sage's stench from a mile away and he asked, "When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Last year. I bathe twice a year." Sage replied.

Shifu made a very pathetic face to cover this smell as he couldn't believe what he heard what Sage just bragged about and said, "I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone with your stench."

"That's why my stink keeps my opponents away when I fight. You don't want a piece of this wolf action." Sage said, putting his fists up.

"No...and I am pretty sure I wouldn't want to fight an opponent who doesn't understand personal hygiene." Shifu responded.

Sage scoffs at this and he walks off, but not before letting out a huge fart straight to Shifu's face and with a smirk on his face, "That's what I think of personal hygiene."

Shifu could tell that Sage has been poking on his nerves far too long and he grabs Sage by the tail and flips him up and down to the ground and slams him to the wall hard until he's knocked out cold. Sage grunts in pain as Shifu stands on his face and said, "Either take a bath or you'll get the Wuxi finger hold treatment. Your choice."

Sage could tell that Shifu has never played around when it comes to his threats and frustrated with consistency getting in the way, he stands up, dusts himself off and storms off to the bathroom, mumbling and swearing under his breath. Shifu dusted himself off from this and he said, "Maximus, you and your brothers can come back in."

"We never left." Max said, walking in with the others.

"I have come to speak to your father. Is he home?" asked Shifu.

"Well...my parents are at Shanghai Secluded Valley looking for a house with a lot of big spaces and bigger rooms. They won't be back for at least 2 1/2 weeks." Max answered.

"So...who's keeping watch of you boys? Hopefully, not Sage." Shifu answered.

"We are, Shifu." Samurai said, walking by.

Shifu smiles at Samurai and bows to him as Samurai bows back and he said, "How do you do, Samurai?"

"Pretty good. I heard some thumping sounds from upstairs." Samurai answered.

Shifu chuckled in response to that and said, "Just classic Sage. Still rebellious, I see."

"Nothing changes." Samurai agreed.

* * *

Stick around for more of what happens next!


	3. Appreciation of Family

Shifu's visit to reflect on the Bushido-Akio family has made a tremendous influence in the Jade Palace master's lives...specifically Max.

* * *

Chapter 3: Appreciation of Family

Shifu sat down with both Samurai and Max for a while as they have a conversation about how much they'll miss coming to the Jade Palace almost everyday once they leave the Valley of Peace. The news of the move had its adverse effect on everyone...including Shifu, who has endeared more to Max every so often because he can see him growing up to be a pillar of strength with his positive outlook on life and just all around humility.

"It is hard to believe that you're leaving the Valley of Peace to start a new life. From the moment we met you, I always knew that there was something special about your family. But if I were to pick one that stood out the most, it would be Maximus. Not many of my students could have this undeniable optimism and humility as he has." Shifu stated.

Samurai nodded in agreement as he gets fascinated by Max's personality and he replied, "I don't know how he does it. Even when things get difficult, he always looks at the brighter side of things in a way that no one could. Especially at such a young age too."

Max blinks his eyes a few times and switches his tail a few times as he sits up in between Shifu and Samurai as they get into the conversation and Shifu looks up at Max and said, "If I were to adopt you as my son, I would because you give out so much hope and after hearing what you've gone through and how you get through it, you basically made us want to be better people."

"I had no idea I had made that kind of impact." Max replied.

Samurai patted Max's head, resulting in Max's letting out a soft purr and he said, "You certainly made an impact on this family for just being you."

"How does he do it, Samurai?" asked Shifu.

Samurai lets out a deep sigh and he knew that question was coming and that's a really hard question to put into words because Max means a lot to everyone and he's very unique to everyone who meets him and the only answer Samurai could give Shifu was, "I don't know. He just has a heart of gold and a soul of a warrior. Of all the kids my dad has fostered or adopted, he refers to Max as the one cub that has a 'golden heart and soul'."

Max smiled in response to that and Shifu quickly responded, "I believe in it. All of my students have been attached to Max like he's their new sibling and new student."

"Giving that Max and Tigress had history together as rivals, I don't think that had any negative effect on Max whatsoever." Samurai added.

Shifu sighed in response to looking back on Tigress' bitter rivalry against Max and still struggled to come to terms on how she would hold a grudge against Max for no reason at all and he didn't do anything to deserve Tigress' treatment from years before and he said, "I really don't want to think about it whatsoever."

"We can forgive and forget, so why bother holding onto something that is just waste of energy to be angry all the time?" asked Max.

"That's what I'm gonna miss about you, Max. I just know that you will have a bright future ahead of you." Shifu added.

Max smiled in response to that and he comes to Shifu and said, "Thanks, Shifu. I just want to enjoy being 12 while I still can."

"Of course, of course...you're still young. Your heart will always have room in the Jade Palace for all off us." Shifu added.

"How's everyone else doing? I know that Po's filling in your position right now. How is he handling this?" asked Samurai.

"Po's doing just fine. He's still the same Po, but he's been stepping in with the best of his ability ever since he defeated Kai." Shifu responded.

"Man, we wished we could've been there." Samurai added.

All three of them were just talking amongst themselves and spent most of the hour just reminiscing and talking with each other, even Max making both Samurai and Shifu laugh and smile over the coolest jokes and mentioning funny things that had happened at the Jade Palace in years past and it shows that Max brings out the bright side to everyone he meets as well as the Bushido-Akio family and Shifu couldn't imagine life without them around.

* * *

So...when will we see the Jade Palace masters? We'll get to that pretty soon!


	4. Looking Back on 18 Years of Memories

If you haven't followed Musaki's journey, he's been living in the Valley of Peace as an orphan at Bao Gu Orphanage from age 3 until 13, adopted at the Jade Palace and lived and trained there from 13 until 18, reunited with his family at 14, discovered his family history at 15 and has his own family at 19! So...he's had an interesting life over those 18 years, but it's a meaningful one.

* * *

Chapter 4: Looking Back on 18 Years of Memories

As Musaki set Luke and Noah down for a nap, he took some time for himself to reflect on the 18 years that he had lived through since his parents got killed by Tai Lung since he was three. You would think that a certain event like that would shatter someone's spirit permanently and would deeply leave some emotional pain that could never be recovered...but not Musaki. Even in the most tragic events of his life, he's still able to stay strong and just keep living. Being surrounded by positive people in his corner may have contributed to the factor to help him through the tough times...even though he had struggled to come to terms with death as a kid.

Being adopted to the Jade Palace at age 13 has helped him gain the confidence and strength to surround himself with possibly the most influential warriors that China has ever known in terms of kung-fu. He looks at every last experience and took them as life lessons for the skills he can establish to get through life. But even in the grand scheme of things, he has gotten a lot out of the deal; meeting his twin brother, his cousins, uncle, grandparents, his parents' friends, older brother, having a girlfriend, several best friends and old friends, adopting two fox cubs and having his own panda cub.

All in all, these random events were nothing but pure amazing memories that he never thought that would happen at any moment, but he's happy that things worked out the way it did because things would've been so different if his parents were alive, which he's sure that he would still have a good childhood anyway.

He's had some rocky bumps along the way and difficult challenges to overcome in his life and now that he's almost 21, he's ready to start a new life at Shanghai Secluded Valley to be closer to his grandparents and his relatives too. Not to mention, keep growing his family there and marry Summer one day. It's funny to tihnk that he's been in the Valley of Peace since he was three and never left there and time has flown by so fast.

He sighed as he looked at pictures from all the years Musaki spent in his teen years with his friends and family and every memory he has were good ones and probably the best ones he's had so far. He lets out a smile and said to himself, "I can't believe how lucky I am. How did I ever end up with awesome friends and regaining my family?"

"Because you're one in a million."

Musaki turns around and sees his cousin Samurai standing there and he lets out a smile as well and Musaki answered, "We've got some good memories since we've reconnected."

"Yeah, we did. I'm really stoked up about the move because we can all still be together...for the rest of our lives." Samurai added, walking towards him.

"I agree. It's amazing how we've all grown so fast." Musaki replied.

"Where has the time go?" asked Samurai, laughing.

Both of them were laughing with each other and then sighed contendedly in relaxation as they feel very much at ease with themselves and Musaki said, "I'm sure gonna miss the Valley of Peace. It's like my second home for so long."

"Same for me. It felt like I felt in so well and not to mention, we're closer to our extended family; the Jade Palace masters." Samurai added.

"Who else would say that our favorite kung-fu masters are part of our family?" asked Musaki.

"No one." Samurai replied.

Musaki nods at this and he looks at Samurai and he still finds himself amazed that he has found his cousins 6 years ago and it just felt like he's known them his entire life and he said, "I'm really glad that I found you guys."

"So are we." Samurai agreed.

Both pandas reached in for a big panda hug and as they embraced each other, the powerful impact of the hug speaks volumes to their relationship they have for each other and Samurai asked, "Cousins for life?"

"Cousins for life." Musaki answered, smiling.

* * *

We meet the masters on the next chapter as well as a soon-to-be new adopted member of the Bushido-Akio family!


	5. Visiting Like Old Times

Now we see half the Bushido-Akio's heading to the Jade Palace!

* * *

Chapter 5: Visiting Like Old Times

Later that afternoon, Musaki brought in Luke, Noah, Sakamoto II, Arizona, Jacob, Max, Samurai, Phoenix and Mako's foster cub, an 11-year old black jaguar named Casey from Vietnam over to the Jade Palace and Casey's first reaction to the Jade Palace was amazed, stunned and awestruck from the structure all the way down to the stairs and the jaguar asked, "Why are these stairs so high?"

"We ask ourselves that same question whenever we come to visit." Samurai answered, breathless with every step.

"Yeah, this is the only part of the Jade Palace I'm not gonna miss. I don't think my body weight can take so many steps." Phoenix added, nearly sweating from those steps.

Samurai looks at Phoenix for a second with a very profound stare as he's panting heavily and said, "That's why you need the exercise more."

"Oh, very funny, Sam." Phoenix said, sarcastically.

As soon as they have reached the front doors of the Jade Palace, they were greeted by Po and they see Po wearing a grandmaster's vest in panda size and Casey was awestruck when he saw the Dragon Warrior in person and he just froze for a second, much to Po's surprise. Po looks at the rest of the crew and asked, "New guy?"

"He's been with us for 3 months now and my dad is fostering him until he gets a home." Arizona replied.

"Why can't he be adopted with us?" asked Max.

"Dad's not sure if he's gonna adopt him or not, but I am hoping that they'll adopt him before we leave the Valley of Peace." Phoenix added.

Casey was still frozen in shock that he barely heard what was going on and Po got down to the jaguar's level and said, "Hey, buddy. Just nod if you can hear me."

Casey slowly nods his head, confirming that he hears Po directly and he soon broke out of the frozen state and just got back to normal as he blinks his blue eyes and looks up at Po in the eye and said, "You're my biggest fan."

Po gasped in shock and said, "I am? That is so awesome!"

"You're like the inspiration behind my original move; the swipe kick!" Casey replied, showing Po the move that inspired him where he kicked up his leg and swiped Po's hand with it and got back on his feet.

Po chuckled at this, despite getting a tiny bruise on his hand and said, "Kicked me hard, huh?"

Casey realized that he accidentally bruised Po's hand and said, "I'm so sorry! I got so excited that I didn't even see your hand! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey...calm down, kid. You didn't hurt me at all. I'm cool." Po said, calming the jaguar down a little.

Just hearing Po sounding calm and nice helped Casey calm down quickly and he just sighed in relief and said, "I was afraid you'd be mad."

"Nah, not at all. Besides, you're not the first feline to take me down." Po responded.

With that, everyone came into the palace and Casey was blown away by the Hall of Heroes and just couldn't believe he's actually setting foot in the place where the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior gather around with assignments or meetings. Max could tell that Casey is stoked up about the place and asked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"So much better than in my drawings." Casey replied, blown away.

"So...how's life as a Grandmaster?" asked Musaki.

"It's a lot of work. And I mean a LOT of work. I still don't know how Shifu does it though after all these years." Po replied.

Musaki could tell that Po is still new to the whole grandmaster thing and he understood his reasons why after seeing Shifu take ownership on his role and stated, "Well, I'm glad you're able to fill in for Shifu. When I first heard that you're taking his position, I thought that someone was joking, but I also knew that you would do your best at what you do. As I had mentioned before, don't let yourself get in the way of what you're willing to accomplish. Just do what you gotta do...and look at you now."

"Thanks, Saki. I think it's because of you that made me what I am today...even when I didn't see it myself." Po added.

Musaki nodded his head at this and he said, "You also inspired me too...by just being you."

Po was well aware that Musaki's gonna leave the Valley of Peace soon and he wasn't ready to see him go and would prefer him to stay in the Valley forever instead and the news that he'll leave after his 21st birthday affected him the deepest and he said, "I wished you'd stay a little longer."

"I know! Me too! I haven't got a chance to meet your panda relatives yet! But I know that when we make a visit, you'd show me around the Panda Village." Musaki added.

"Trust me, it's awesome!" Po agreed.

"So...how the Five doing?" asked Samurai.

"Why don't we find out for ourselves?" asked Po, leading them over to the courtyard as Casey kept looking at every ancient artifacts of kung-fu all over. Casey just looked at a chinese red fireball from one of the vases and stuck one on his pocket and left a cat's eye marble there as he caught up with the others.

* * *

Looks like the little jaguar's a fan-boy like Po! Stick around for more!


	6. How the Five Are Doing

And we continue on with the meeting with the rest of the Five!

* * *

Chapter 6: How the Five Are Doing

Po takes Samurai, Max, Phoenix, Arizona, Musaki, Jacob, Luke, Noah, Sakamoto II and Casey walked to the courtyard and entered the Training Hall as they walked down the steps and sees the Five doing what they do best...train their hearts out. Casey took one look at the whole process as the Five practice their tricks and moves right in front of him and he felt as if he had walked into a dream and saw his favorite heroes right in front of him and it's like he's completely on cloud nine and couldn't go down to earth.

As soon as Casey saw his favorite idol, Monkey jump across the rings, using his hands, tail and feet to get across while doing an enormous backflip and sideswipe, he felt like he was gonna pass out and just go in a complete fanboy coma. He tried to keep his cool, but it gets hard for him to witness all the amazing stuff in person. Just as everyone completed their training, they got together and noticed Musaki and crew coming in and they greeted him.

"Saki! Long time, no see, man!" Monkey cheered, happily.

Musaki smiled in response to that and said, "You as well! I see you guys are doing good!"

"Real good!" Mantis answered.

Viper slithered over to both Max and Musaki and she lets out a smile and said, "Hello, boys. I can't believe you two are growing up."

"We can't believe it either." Max responded.

Just then, Crane notices the young jaguar standing there in awe and he turns to Musaki and asked, "Hey, Musaki...is this another adopted cousin?"

Musaki looks up and notices Casey standing there and he snapped out of it and said, "So rude of me. Guys, this is our foster cousin, Casey. Casey, this is Mantis, Tigress, Monkey, Viper and Crane. Also known as..."

"THE FURIOUS FIVE! OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm in your guys' presence! I am so not worthy!" Casey exclaimed, in complete excitement before getting on his knees and bowing to them.

The Five were a little caught off-guard by Casey's devotion to them and his over-excitement to them, but Tigress wasn't surprised by his outburst because she's around Po all the time with all of his over-excited nature when he sees something awesome or meets a legendary kung-fu figure face to face. She looks at Casey for a second and as he looks at her, he quickly turns away and he told her, "I know you don't like to be stared at. Musaki told me to never look her in the eye."

Tigress was definitely thrown off guard by that statement and she looked at Musaki with the most setting you straight glare and Musaki felt slightly embarrassed about what he supposedly said to Casey sometime ago and he said, "Only if he gets in your bad side."

"And when do I get on my bad side?" asked Tigress, folding her arms.

"Everyday." Phoenix muttered.

Tigress shifted her focus from Musaki to Phoenix as she stared at him after a soft statement Phoenix made, but enough for her to hear quickly and asked, "You say something, Phoenix?"

Phoenix was surprised that Tigress actually heard what he said and replied, "Nope."

Monkey walks close to the young jaguar and got to his level and he said, "She just has her days. We're just getting used to it."

Casey was still stunned to see Monkey right in front of him and actually talking to him and his open was hanging wide open and that actually stumped Monkey as to how he's not speaking and he waved his hands to his face to check to see if he's okay and he asked Musaki, "How come he's frozen?"

"Oh, yeah...he's your number one fan. He told me that he used to sneak in the Jade Palace at night to meet you all, but is too scared to even say hi or anything." Musaki answered.

"Wait...so you're the guy who enters in and out of the palace at night?" asked Mantis, hopping up the jaguar's shoulder.

Casey blinks his eyes and replied, "Yeah. I know you don't want trespassers at the Jade Palace, but I just wanted to meet you guys in person and even sneak on the tree branches at the training hall to watch you guys train and hopefully...just be like you guys...especially Monkey."

Monkey was surprised to hear that come from the young jaguar and walked towards him and asked, "You want to be like me?"

"You're my biggest hero. I look up to you all the time and I have 25 posters of you on my wall and I even drew a picture of you and me fighting bad guys together." Casey replied, giving Monkey that drawing.

Monkey looks at the drawing where it's him in a cape and Casey with a sword attacking the bad guys and Monkey smiled at this and said, "Hey, kid...you got a talent. You actually made me look good."

"I do?" asked Casey.

"Yeah! When Po makes drawings of me, he makes my face look like a dinner plate." Monkey stated.

"Hey! It was only one time!" Po pointed out.

Monkey scoffs at this and said, "That's what every drawing of my face looks like when you draw, Po!"

Viper slithers over to Casey and she said, "They really are heroes in China. When we're here, we're just like everyone else."

Casey nods his head at this and for some reason, he still looks up to them because this is the real them when they're not fighting crime or saving China. With that, Tigress comes over to Musaki and asked, "So what brings you over?"

"We just wanted to see how you all were doing. Obviously, the training's going as usual. How's Po doing as a grandmaster now?" asked Musaki.

"He's actually doing good. He's still a work in progress, but I hope that he'll influence us the way Shifu has been." Tigress answered.

Po comes towards Max and he said, "Pull my finger and see what happens."

Max knows this trick all too well and he said, "No way, Po. I'm not pulling your finger!"

"Aw, why not?" asked Po.

"Last time I pulled your finger, you made the biggest panda fart ever made...and right in front of Saori! And she thought I did it!" Max exclaimed.

"I promise nothing bad's gonna happen! My gas is good." Po replied.

Max was very reluctant to even take Po's promise to consideration and he eventually pulled Po's finger and what happens next was completely out of the blue. A big amount of Po's fart was longer and stinkier that it actually blew Shifu out of the room after walking behind Po. He didn't realize that Shifu was there until he saw Shifu's robe slip off and he widened his eyes in shock and said, "Uh-oh..."

"PANDA!" Shifu shouted.

A very angry and naked Shifu charges directly at Po as everyone had the misfortune of seeing Shifu without his robe and Musaki quickly covered Luke, Noah and Sakamoto II's eyes while Arizona covered Jacob's eyes as well. Shifu glared directly at everyone except for Po and responded, "No one say a word..."

"Uh...it was an accident?" Po said, with a nervous giggle.

Shifu grabbed ahold of Oogway's staff and said, "You'll see an accident!"

Po started running in terror as Shifu chased after him with his staff all around the courtyard with Po saying 'I'm sorry' multiple times as the others watched the chase outside. Musaki then looked at the situation and said, "Well, that stunk."

"I knew this would happen..." Max said, shaking his head.

* * *

You know I had to throw in some insane moment that happened with Po! Stick around for more!


	7. Amazing Growth

And we catch up with the Elemental Hazards!

* * *

Chapter 7: Amazing Growth

Later that afternoon, the gang all met with the Elemental Hazards as they were hanging in the kitchen and the Hazards look up and see Musaki and crew coming in and they were all excited to see him as they were also made aware that his birthday is coming up and that he'll leave the Valley of Peace soon afterwards and Takami was the first one to say, "Hey, Musaki! How are you?"

"Pretty good. What about you guys?" asked Musaki.

Ryo chuckled in response and responded, "Same old same old."

Max comes towards Kiba and everytime he sees him, they're like two peas in a pod; just inseparable. Kiba looks at Max and he immediately becomes happy as he gives Max a high-five and fist bump and a bro-hug and Max accepts the bro hug while Kiba wags his tail quickly. Kiba hugs him tightly and said, "How are you doing, man?"

"Pretty good. You?" asked Max.

"I'm cool. Just doing training, hanging out and still doing pranks." Kiba answered.

Max nods his head at this and he said, "I'm just getting used to being 12 right now. Also...just getting ready to move out of the Valley of Peace."

Kiba could tell that he's still a little sad that Max is gonna leave soon because ever since they've met, they've been like brothers and best friends throughout Max's time at the Valley of Peace and frequent visits to the palace and they did everything together; pranks, training, playing games and just joking with each other. Those kind of memories would always play in Kiba's head and he couldn't even picture life without him. He describes Max as the 'first little tiger brother he never had before' and that's a huge impact. He nods and said, "How's it coming?"

"Started a little slow. We're in the process as soon as my parents find a house that's big enough for our family in Shanghai Secluded Valley. You can visit there anytime you want." Max answered.

"Sweet, man. I think Kaizer would miss you more than me." Kiba added.

A very annoyed Kaizer cleared his throat from behind and looks at Kiba with a hint of aggravation and said, "I heard that."

"You know you're gonna miss him more. You may not admit it now, but the minute you lay in your bed at night...the waterworks come out." Kiba said, with a baby voice at the end.

Kaizer smacked Kiba upside the head in response and said, "You need to grow up."

"And you need to lighten up." Kiba replied.

"Okay, guys...cut it out. You two are more dysfunctional than Ryo and Kiba together." Skyler added.

Ryo rolled his eyes in response to that and sighed at Skyler and stated, "Kiba and I don't argue like that."

"If memory serves...you usually get more testy with Kiba than anything." Faith said, with a smirk.

Casey looks at these guys and he turned to Max by yanking his tail, which captured Max's attention as he turned to Casey for a second and the jaguar asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Most days. But they're cool with each other." Max answered.

Takami looks at Musaki and Arizona for a while and he told them, "The Jade Palace wouldn't be the same without you guys. We're gonna miss you a lot."

"I'll miss Arizona the most. He's the only Omega wolf that I can get along with the most." Ryo added.

"We're gonna miss Max the most; me, Layla, Faith and Ligress." Skyler said, looking at Max.

Ryo could tell that Max has an effect on the girls, almost as if they have a crush on him or that he's like a little brother to them without being pesky and annoying. Giving that he's been through a lot since he was five and have been stronger because of it as he got older and has never let what had happened to him take hold of him nor affect him for the rest of his life. As annoyed that Skyler has a small crush on Max, he does admire the cub's strength and humility through it all. Ryo then said, "We're all gonna miss the little guy."

"I'm gonna miss Samurai's cooking at the noodle shop. He has made some good noodles." Kiba added.

"Finally, something me and Kiba actually agree on! I would literally eat there every single day of my life." Ryo added, sighing contendedly.

Skyler scoffs at this as she looks at Ryo's gut getting a little bit big and said, "Easy, Ryo...I don't think your stomach can handle everything in there as you eat."

"Why do you care about what I eat or what I put in my stomach?" asked Ryo.

"Probably because you and Po are eating beasts." Akashi said, coming in.

"AKASHI!" everyone exclaimed, as they saw Akashi come in the kitchen.

* * *

We get to see Akashi come in! Stick around!


	8. Meeting Up with Akashi

I had to bring in Akashi! If Musaki's spending his last weeks at the Valley of Peace, Akashi has to be there for every minute of it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting Up with Akashi

Everyone was excited to see Akashi come in and greet everyone and when he saw Musaki, he was 10 times more awestruck to see him and he quickly said, "Musaki! How are you?"

Musaki was even more happier to see Akashi because he's like a big brother to him and there's nothing more amazing than seeing his old family friend in person and he gives Akashi a big hug and responded, "Doing awesome! Yourself?"

"Same way. I heard that your birthday is coming up soon. I've already invited myself." Akashi replied, smiling.

Musaki chuckled in response to that and he knows that Akashi can read his aura in a quick flash before anyone else would even get to the news that comes out of their mouths and he said, "Somehow I saw that coming. Are Miyo and Saori coming?"

"And Akami too." Akashi answered.

The minute Max heard Saori's name, his ears perked up quickly and he felt like his heart is gonna pump out of his chest and he quickly went towards Akashi and said, "Hey, Akashi! How are ya?"

Akashi looked down and saw Max standing right in front of him and he lets out a smile and said, "Doing good, Max. You've grown a little bit, haven't you?"

Max chuckled in response to his height size and just became a little coy about it and responded, "Since breakfast two days ago."

"More like two weeks ago since breakfast." Samurai pointed out.

Akashi immediately greeted Samurai, Phoenix, Arizona and a few others as well until he saw Casey hiding underneath the table with his tail as a give away and he walks underneath the table and saw him hiding there and Casey slowly took a look at Akashi and just hid from him. Musaki then noticed that Akashi was trying to get Casey's introduction and he said, "That's our foster cousin, Casey. He's a little shy."

"Or maybe he's never seen a white wolf before." Akashi responded.

"No...I've seen most before. You're not gonna make me your slave, are you?" asked Casey, a little timid.

That took Akashi by surprise that he would take him as his own slave and he turned to Casey and replied in a calm, gentle voice, "No. I would never do that to anyone. Who told you something like that?"

"That white wolf that lives in our house who says that he'll take me to South China one day and make me their slaves forever." Casey answered.

Akashi already knew one person that would fill this kid's head with thoughts like that and when South China was being referred, that's how he figured it out for himself and made the most annoyed look that reads he's gonna do some damage to him and muttered, "Sage..."

"Casey has been our foster cousin for a few weeks now and he's been through a lot on his life. Abandoned 15 times by different parents." Musaki replied.

Everyone around the room was in shock to hear that Casey has been abandoned 15 times by multiple parents and that literally started to piss Akashi off in a millisecond, but kept it in because he didn't want to scare the kid right in front of him, but turned to Casey and asked, "Is that true?"

Casey nodded his head in a sad, yet nervous response and Akashi got down to his level and said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I never would."

"Yeah, Akashi's a good guy and he would fight for you." Musaki added, with assurance.

Akashi thought it would be a good test to actually reach out to Casey and puts his paw out to show that he's good and when Casey saw the paw, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He was afraid that claws would come out to harm him, but Casey had an instinct that nothing bad would happen, so he reluctantly crawled out of the table and slowly grabbed his hand and once he caught Akashi's grip, the result was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he came out a little safer and looked into Akashi's eyes and stared deep into them.

Akashi was not expecting that from him and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Just making sure you're being truthful. The only way to know is to look into someone's eyes." Casey responded.

Akashi blinked his eyes a few times and stared back at Casey and asked, "Well? Am I truthful to you?"

Just by looking at Akashi, Casey could tell that he's completely genuine and honest as he said, "You're okay."

That was almost good enough for Akashi and he nodded his head at that and replied, "I can live with that."

Akashi immediately won over Casey within seconds while Casey's acceptance of Akashi is almost getting there and Max told him, "I think he'll come around."

"Hope so. Saori's outside if you wanna see her." Akashi replied.

Without saying a word, Max ran out of the room within second to see Saori, which left most of the Hazards surprised and perplexed at this, especially Layla. She was entirely surprised that Max has got a crush on a girl so quickly and said, "He must really like her."

"Like is an understatement." Akashi responded.

"What do you expect? He's at the age where he likes girls now. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid to impress a girl." Takami added.

"Yeah, Max will never do that. He's just doing what many girls would want to do to get their attention; by being themselves." Samurai stated.

"And Max has done a good job at that so far." Akashi responded, nodding his head.

* * *

Casey's got a couple of trust issues...let's hope he overcomes them! Stay tuned for more! And there will be a Max/Saori moment on the next chapter!


	9. Meeting Saori Again

Sweet innocent moment between Max and Saori...

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting Saori Again

Max walks outside of the barracks and as he came out, he saw this beautiful white tigress sitting on one of the rocks closer to the barracks and when she turned her head around, he instantly recognized that it's Saori and the look on her face was just nothing but pure beauty and it just made Max's heart warm so much and he lets out a deep sigh and her eyes met with Max's as both tigers stared at each other and Saori said, "Hi, Max."

"Hey, Saori." Max said, very bashful.

Saori lets out a little giggle after seeing Max blush and feeling very shy and he walks over to her and leans towards the rock with his elbows across and he asked, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?" asked Saori.

"I'm doing okay, I guess." Max said, scratching the back of his neck.

Saori nods at this and she looks at Max for a while and she said, "So...you're leaving the Valley of Peace?"

Max nodded his head at this and he said, "We'll leave as soon as my parents find a house that suits them and after Musaki's 21st birthday. But I'll be honest...not seeing you everyday kinda sucks because I'll be missing that beautiful face every day."

"I know. I'm so sad to see you go." Saori responded, nodding her head.

"But we have only a short time until we leave, so we must make every moment count like it's the last." Max added, holding Saori's paws.

Once Saori felt the gentle touch of Max's paws, she responded with a very warm purr and she nuzzled him closely, making him purr as well and she said, "I want to spend every waking moment with you before you leave."

"And maybe you can visit Shanghai Secluded Valley and we can just get together again." Max added.

That made Saori really happy to hear that and she leapt into his arms and said, "This is amazing! I could kiss you right now!"

Then, Max was surprised by what Saori said and she felt completely embarrassed to even say that out loud in front of him and tried to keep it cool and said, "Well...just when my brother's not looking. I can't believe I said that."

Max quickly kissed Saori on the cheek to make sure that what she just said holds true and Saori froze for a second as she couldn't believe that just happened and Max smiles at her and replied, "We may."

On that note, both tigers came closer to each other and kissed each other on the lips for a short while and their kiss became blissful and tender and it's like neither of them wants to let go of each other and the kiss got interrupted by a sea of 'ooooh's from right in front of them and Max's ears perked up as he looks up and sees Akashi, Miyo, the Five, Samurai, Musaki, Arizona, Phoenix and crew standing there.

Saori looks up and she sees her brother standing there as well and she was completely shocked that he was there and she said, "Hello, big brother."

"Just couldn't stay away from each other's lips, could ya?" asked Akashi, folding his arms.

"It's official...Max is growing up." Phoenix added, laughing.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" asked Max.

"Long enough, Maxie...long enough." Arizona said, with a smile.

* * *

Any indication that these two cubs are in love? You be the judge! Stay tuned for more!


	10. The Plan Continues

Planning for Musaki's birthday continues...

* * *

Chapter 10: The Plan Continues

By the time Samurai, Arizona and Phoenix got back to the house, they immediately sat back down and regrouped on focusing on Musaki's 21st birthday and they got most of the plans sorted out and now it's time to get to the nitty gritty; planning on the decorations and invites. Not long afterwards, Cody, Tsunami, Zoey, Luna and Summer came downstairs to see what the others are up to for planning the party and wanted in on the action. Summer walks in and asked, "Is Musaki here?"

"He's at the Jade Palace with Luke, Noah and Sakamoto II." Samurai replied.

She let out a huge sigh of relief and then sat down in between Samurai and Phoenix to be more involved in the plans and she said, "So...what's going on?"

"We need to think decorations for the entire party. Something that would make his 21st birthday memorable and something that would make him say, 'Now this is what a 21st birthday should feel like' kind of look." Phoenix replied.

"Me and Sierra are really good at picking what styles fits anyone. Knowing Musaki, he loves everything in Japanese culture. I don't know what it is about Japanese culture, but I love the outfits and decorations. It's like the most common fashionable look ever." Summer replied.

Samurai blinked his eyes at Summer's comment on Japanese fashion and motifs and said, "For someone that never experienced Japanese culture, you sure do know your style."

"Okay, we will leave that to you, Sierra, Zoey and Luna. You girls have the more fashion sense than the rest of us guys combined." Phoenix added.

Zoey became excited to tackle down decorations and fashion for Japanese and she looked at Phoenix's outfit and said, "I'm gonna start with by syaing your blue and black vest doesn't match your eyes."

Phoenix rolled his eyes at his sister's comment about his outfit mismatching his face and said, "Zip it. At least I don't obsess over what I'm gonna wear every morning with all the awesome stuff in my closet that takes 45 minutes."

"It's only to choose what looks good on me and which outfit matches with what. Who knows? Maybe a boy might recognize me." Zoey added, with a very sophisticated hand gesture.

Phoenix scoffs at that notion and said, "Only if they don't run the other way when they see you."

Samurai clears his throat to interrupt the debate over styles and boys and he said, with clenched teeth, "Can we focus on the task at hand, please?"

Both of them put their focus back on track and just came back down to reality for a little while as they keep conjuring up the plans for Musaki's 21st birthday as the girls discuss on decorations. Summer and Sierra started thinking of a Japanese styled motif where they dress as geisha girls and the boys dress up as samurai warriors and Zoey and Luna suggested on putting in a display of japanese swords and other weapons to get a feel for Japan.

The boys were completely interested in that idea and they all agreed to add that to the list as well and the boys thought up of invitations. Samurai looked at the group and said, "All we have to do is bring in all of Musaki's friends over from both here and Shanghai Secluded Valley. He'll be super surprised to see them all here for this amazing event!"

"Man, that's a great idea! Musaki doesn't expect much, but he'll definitely be happy to see all of his old buddies again!" Phoenix replied.

"Who are we gonna bring in?" asked Arizona.

"Ichi, Kaguya, Ren, Kage, Shin Hai, Liu Shang, Zeke...everyone from his inner cicle to be there for this event. How could they turn it down?" asked Samurai.

"Yeah, they're definitely close to Musaki! And we can bring in Okinawa, Oak Sung, Akashi, Miyo, Saori...the whole nine yards." Phoenix added.

"And the Jade Palace warriors! They were the ones that brought him in and made him who he is today! I think the least we could do is invite them in as an appreciation for all the things they've done for our cousin over the last 8 years." Zoey added.

Everyone agreed with the concept and they were pretty satisfied by how they planned it and the next step is to excute it and pull it off without a hitch. Samurai then said, "I hope mom and dad will be there to see it."

"They said they'll be back in time for Musaki's birthday. Dad said that he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Phoenix added.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Zoey said, "Think they found a place yet?"

"If they did, we'll know soon enough, I hope." Phoenix replied.

* * *

You'll see all of Musaki's old friends appear later in the story! Stick around!


	11. Finding a New House

While the Bushido-Akio kids are at the Valley of Peace, let's check in on Mako and Reiko...

* * *

Chapter 11: Finding a New House

At Shanghai Secluded Valley

Mako and Reiko were searching around from house after another to find a perfect fit for the entire family as well as their latest addition to the family; baby twin panda cubs Trinity and Shinobi. They've been staying at the Valley for a week now and with Musaki's 21st birthday approaching soon, Mako has to find a new home that's big enough for a huge family and as they had searched, none of them seem to fit them well. Some houses were too small, others were way too over the top big and everything in between. Both pandas were determined to find some potential homes if it kills them. Reiko couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the kids are doing back at home and she hopes that her kids and Mako's kids don't get themselves in too much trouble and she turns to Mako as they're walking and said, "You think the kids are doing okay?"

Mako turns to his wife and with a doting smile, he responds, "Rei, knowing our kids, they're doing just fine. If we're lucky, the house could still be stranding if they don't get themselves into too much trouble."

"I hope you're right." Reiko answered.

They kept trekking along to find the right house for them that suits them and they walked towards a few miles from the forest and as they were walking, they hear a rushing sound of waterfall coming closer and as they walked further and further, the rushing sound grows louder and louder, indicating that they're getting closer and as they uncovered the leaves and saw this one sight that's truly interesting and seems picture-perfect for a family.

Both of them were in total awe over the sight of the waterfalls and they went in to check the place out to see if it's a good fit. Soon enough, they saw a house that's grande large enough for the family that fits the criteria; it's large, private, has a beautiful view of the waterfall in front of them and very quiet where no one can bother them. They opened up the doors to the house and it completely shattered their expectations of what they wanted their house to look like on the inside. Their jaws dropped to the ground as the structure looks so anstonishing amazing and Mako said, "Wow..."

"Look at all of this room on the inside." Reiko said, totally amazed.

They walked around to get to know the place well and there's no furniture around and Reiko looked around the upstairs while Mako checked the downstairs and Mako sees this grand family room where everyone can come in and just enjoy themselves to their heart's content and a fully sized kitchen in a large quantity with a humongous dining room that seats a family of 30-plus or more and he lets out a smile and said to himself, "Amazing."

Back upstairs, Reiko looks around the rooms and she became mesmerized by the amount of bedrooms from left to right as well as bathrooms from left to right and most of the bathrooms were half bathrooms that lead straight to each bedroom and she could completely tell that any of the kids would love their own bathroom rather than fighting almost daily for their turn in the bathroom.

She was definitely awestruck to see those rooms and she walked to the one with two doors and she's wondering what could be behind that door, so she opened it and it was something she never expected to see; a huge master bedroom with a chimney, a modest Japanese/Chinese motif and a balcony. She walks in the balcony and sees a fantastic view of the sky from above and began thinking it's a grand place to watch the sunset.

She sighed happily and could imagine her and Mako spending many evenings in that balcony together when the sun goes up and down and she whispered, "So perfect..."

She then feels two black arms wrapped around her waist and she turns to see her husband Mako right there and he said, "What do you think?"

"It's so perfect." Reiko said, happily.

Mako agreed with this and they both looked at each other and right away they knew that they had the same thought about that house and Reiko asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Mako replied.

"This is the house for our family." they said, in unison.

The fact that they thought the same thing means one thing; they have finally found the house that suits the entire family. The next thing is to show Oak Sung and his wife as well as get their feedback and input from the kids and let them know that they have found it. A little earlier than expected, but now they finally found the house they'll move in soon, but will have to wait until after Musaki's 21st birthday to settle in. But for right now, they can't wait to spead the good news.

* * *

They found THE house! Stay tuned for more!


	12. We Found a Place!

And the joy is shared!

* * *

Chapter 12: We Found a Place!

Soon afterwards, Reiko and Mako couldn't wait to show their loved ones their potential house for their family and as they walked back to Oak Sung's house and they saw him along with his wife and a few friends, including Shin Hai as they entered the door. Oak Sung could tell that they're immediately excited about something, but he already knew why they're glowing as he stood up and asked, "Did you finally find a house?"

"Yes, we did. We took a look at this one house and it's got a huge waterfall, beautiful view of the sky, amazing balcony and very huge and spacious to fit all of us." Mako replied.

They're all completely happy to see them completely excited about finding a new house for themselves for their family and they took an interest in seeing what it looks like and Reiko said, "Would you like to see what it looks like?"

"We would be delighted." Oak Sung said, happily.

The entire family followed Mako and Reiko as they made their way over to the forest that's unbeknownst to them is about 25 minutes from Oak Sung's home and after trekking through a few wooded areas and quiet places where they could see themselves living in one day and Mako could barely contain his excitement about the new place for the kids and the entire family as a whole and Oak stood behind his son, looking forward to see what's coming.

"I am really excited to see what the new house looks like." Oak Sung added.

"So am I, but I'm also a little nervous about what the kids would think of the house. They can be a little critical when it comes to space." Mako answered, a little apprehensive.

Reiko could tell that her husband's getting a little anxious about what the the kids would think and she thought the same thing too and she looked at him and said, "I'm sure that they'll love it."

Then, they heard the rushing waterfall coming in and Shin Hai's ears perked a little as the waterfall comes closer and closer and closer and he said, "Is it underwater?"

Mako laughs sarcastically about that living situation and playfully punched Shin Hai's arm and said, "Very funny, Shin."

Just then, they uncovered the leaves and took a look at the house for themselves and when they saw the grand scale of the house, they were completely awestruck by the size and the look of it, almost as if it's a big castle. Oak Sung gasped in amazement at the look of the house and he said, "This is what you found?"

"Yeah, dad. We saw the house and there's a huge amount of room and lots of space." Mako replied.

Oak smiled at this and he was so speechless about this house and said, "Looking at this house, a family I used to know lived there and had left Shanghai Secluded Valley for Japan and has been left there for several months now."

"So it had been vacant recently?" asked Reiko.

"Yes, it has. I think you guys are lucky to have a house like this for the kids." Shin Hai said, smiling.

Reiko nods her head in agreement and took a little look at the house and she said, "It's gonna need some sprucing up."

* * *

We'll check up on Mako and Reiko later! Next up, let's check in on the kids!


	13. Looking Back on the Memories

We turn our attention to the Jade Palace masters on Musaki's upcoming depature...

* * *

Chapter 13: Looking Back on the Memories

Back at the Jade Palace, the warriors had Musaki on their minds as they contemplate on the fact that he may be leaving the Valley of Peace after his 21st birthday. Po took Musaki's departure the hardest because it was like having someone from the same species leave forever and not come back because having Musaki around not only in the Valley of Peace, but of all the years he spent at the Jade Palace overall and Po sees Musaki as the little brother he wished he had. Tigress could tell that Po has endeared much to him and couldn't imagine another day without him as she walks over to him and asked, "Thinking about Musaki?"

Po didn't really say much, but the way he slumped says it all and even though he couldn't respond, Tigress already knew the answer to that question and she responded, "We all are."

"I gotta admit, we're all gonna miss that guy. He's like...the kind of guy you would rely on, even when you don't need him. He would already know what's in your head before he even asks. It's like some sort of emotional psychic ability." Mantis added.

Viper nodded in agreement with Mantis and she said, "He's got a point. I have felt a little motherly towards him and that's strange to say because he has said that he had a crush on me when he was 10."

"I can't imagine you being a mother figure to Saki and he ends up having a crush on you. That would be so weird." Mantis added, shuddering at the last part.

Viper gives Mantis a very annoyed look when mentioning that comment and she said, "You just had to go there?"

"You guys remember when Musaki first night here?" asked Monkey.

Everyone remembered the first night Musaki spent at the palace and how he was trying to find his room to sleep in and Crane said, "How can I forget? He was so innocent, even at 13."

"I think the one part I remember was Tigress' berating him on the first night." Mantis added.

Tigress could tell that the way she acted towards Musaki on the first night at the barracks of the Jade Palace was just nothing short of just embarrassment over how she treated him from that first night up until the final day of the Jade Palace and she face-palmed herself for having that still remembered in her mind and said, "I was cranky. You know how I am without my sleep."

"Riiiiiiiiight." everyone replied, not convinced.

They were alla ware of Musaki and Tigress' relationship throughout the yeras he's been at the Jade Palace, due to Tigress' cruel treatment towards him and Musaki took most of it to heart at first, but as he got older, he became more forgiving and patient towards her, much to her surprise and disdain because she never expected him to act that way towards him and never hold any sort of grudges against her.

"Okay, okay! I had already dealt with one panda and I just didn't want to deal with another one. So far, Musaki has surprised me because he's his own person and whenever we train, he just did things that was not required in our regular training. I just thought that it wasn't in the standards of the palace." Tigress added.

"Yeah, I couldn't get that anti-gravity lean move though." Monkey added, trying to do it, only to land on his face.

"It's like how does he do it?" asked Crane.

Mantis chuckled at this and said, "Musaki's always been one to improvise and put his own spin on our kung-fu moves."

"I can still remember his amazing moves that he showed us with. It's almost as if he's the master and we're the students." Viper agreed.

Po smiled a little bit and he turned to everyone else and said, "You guys remember when he annihillated Tigress on his first training day on that sparring match? Man, it was so amazing and so awesome that it..."

He paused mid-way through when he saw a very annoyed, yet semi-pissed off Tigress looking directly at him almost as if he's ready to finish a sentence that would force her to beat him up and asked, "That it what...?"

"That it could never compare to your amazing moves and you could've taken him down in a heartbeat." Po replied, trying to cover up what he actually meant.

Tigress tilted her head and responded, "Sure you did."

"I can still remember that first day of training with Musaki as if it was yesterday. That's when we all knew that there's something special about this kid." Monkey added, looking back on Musaki's first training day.

* * *

The next chapter will be a flashback on Musaki's first training day...


	14. Flashback to Training

And the flashback to Musaki's first training starts...

* * *

Chapter 14: Flashback to Training

Flashback, 8 years ago...

 _13-year old Musaki was standing in the Training Hall watching these kung-fu masters do what they do best; train their tails off. He has always admired them ever since they had existed when he was younger and the fact that he got adopted by them and is standing a few inches closer to them is mind blowing for him. Watching Po, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis just training their moves literally made him inspired to take some cues from them._

 _However, what they don't know is that Musaki has had a few years of training himself independently with his guardians before getting adopted and has gotten towards the advanced stage, meaning that he might be able to outdo most of the Five in a single setting. After the masters were done with their training, they all faced Master Shifu to critique their work. He went around and said, "Very impressive, students. But you can do much better. Viper, work on your form. Crane, show more deflection. Monkey, do more aggressive jumps. Mantis, less showboating. Tigress, keep yourself in check when you punch out the gauntlet. And also, clean the debris afterwards. Dragon Warrior, more training."_

 _"Yes, master!" they responded._

 _Musaki blinked his eyes for a second and seems a little compelled about how things work at the Jade Palace training grounds and never expected Shifu to be a little critical, but he also quickly understood that this is the way it has to be done in order for them to get better at training and at battle. Afterwards, he took one look at Musaki, he knows he has something in store for him. He looks up and said, "Musaki, join us."_

 _Musaki looks around to see if anyone else was talking to him and then, he turned back to Shifu and asked, "Who, me?"_

 _"No, Po's punching dummy. Yes, you!" Shifu exclaimed._

 _Musaki quickly got there and stood behind Po, awaiting instructions from him. Shifu nods his head and he tells the masters, "Here is your chance to redeem yourselves to re-train. Since Musaki is now one of us, you will train him and show off your moves towards him. Spar him and see if he can respond back."_

 _Everyone looked at him and they didn't seem to think that he would have some experience and they knew it would be a piece of cake...or so they thought. Musaki lets out a tiny mischievous smile that indicates that he's got something not even the masters have...breaking tradition of kung-fu mastery. He quickly hid the mischief smile and got more focused and thought he can play off the novice amateur move in case they tend to knock him down._

 _"Yes, master." everyone replied._

 _Shifu called Monkey first as he had a turn to take Musaki down and as the gong sounded, Monkey got on his basic stance and Musaki did the same and Monkey quickly went ahead and sparred him while Musaki gets trumped down a few times. As he got pulled down, he stood back up quickly with his hands on the floor as if he's not going down. He then leans back to his feet and took a few deep breaths before refocusing again._

 _As the gong sounds again, Monkey went on his second go-around to knock him down, but this time around..._

 _Monkey reached in to his fist and Musaki quickly grabbed it to stop him for a mere 10 seconds, shocking and surprising half of the masters and Shifu himself as Musaki in turn pulls him, spins him around, throws him in the air and then waits until he comes down and when Monkey comes back down, he did a backflip and aerial move from above and kicked Monkey straight in the shin and landed him on the wall hard._

 _When they saw the results, they didn't expect the newbie to have some moves already exhibited. Musaki blinks his eyes and seemed a little surprised about this and said, "I was not expecting that."_

 _"Neither were we." Mantis said, still shocked._

 _Monkey comes back to the training hall, very bewildered and stunned to see this happening and he asked, "Did you just...?"_

 _"I don't know. It just sorta happened like that." Musaki answered, as humble as he could._

 _"You may have taken down Monkey, but let's see how long it takes for you to take me down." Crane said, stepping up to the plate._

 _Musaki nods his head at this and responded, "Okay."_

 _Crane quickly approaches him with his swoop-kick and attacks Musaki talon-on and as he throws him down, Musaki quickly grabs him by the leg and then does a full-on throttle quick punch, kick and throwndown move that speeds up to 500 miles and quickly does a backflip to squish him down. Crane refuses to lose to Musaki as he shoves him down the ground, but Musaki doesn't fall all the way down as he does his anti-gravity lean move, standing like that vertically for less than 10 seconds before making his move._

 _Shifu dropped his jaw down and couldn't believe what he was seeing and rubbed his eyes to make sure he's not dreaming and sure enough, he's not dreaming. Afterwards, Musaki quickly punched Crane down hard, sending him flying through the air and he quickly jumps up to the swinging gauntlets, grabbing onto the chains, swinging himself around and does a super-aerial kick towards Crane's beak harder._

 _As soon as Crane goes down, Viper steps up and she could tell that there's something different about their new student and she's determined to test it. Musaki was shocked to know that he's sparring with the one member of the Five he had a crush on while also taking in the excitement that he's sparring with her. She takes one look at Musaki and tells her, "Impressive moves, but can it handle mine?"_

 _"I guess we'll have to see." Musaki said, smiling._

 _She hissed and does a counter attack on him with her tail, which he manages to evade at ease, shocking all the masters standing there that are witnessing this 13 year old panda cub take down half of the Five without even a single training lesson. Viper went ahead and twisted her whole entire body around to make him surrender and take control of his body, but Musaki was very undeterred by this and he did a full on rapid fire 300 speed spin to get him off of her and the more he spun, Viper became dizzy and disoriented and got her off of him and soon enough, he swiped her with a left kick towards her tail hard._

 _Afterwards, Mantis came swinging with a deflection and a kick move to use his pinchers to tackle him down and Musaki could tell that this is gonna be a quick one and once Mantis got to his shoulder to do a surprise move, Musaki got the most simplest surprise move of all...he did a power-strong flick that could tackle the smallest insect with the forceful fingers ever. It made Mantis fly off the wall hard and landed on the wall and then to the ground._

 _Mantis stood up very disoriented and stunned and Musaki was able to jump to the air, do an aerial flip and stomp his feet hard that the floor started to shake and it lifted Mantis off the ground and Musaki knocked him down to the ground hard._

 _After witnessing four of the Five being unexpectedly defeated by their new student, Tigress could tell that this is not a normal training technique and she was determined to win this and she stepped up to the ring and looked at him with a death stare and she snarled as she told him, "You may have defeated my comrades, but I bet you'll never defeat me."_

 _"Whatever you say." Musaki replied, innocently._

 _She wasted no time talking and went straight to knocking him down, but Musaki evaded every single punch and both of them were sparring with each other, both determined to not give in to losing and she fiercely punched and kicked him with every fiber of her being, but she was outmatched by Musaki's quick moves, quick wit and professional stances married with insane fierce moves that could not be explained. Tigress is getting obviously frustrated that he's not even going down nor surrendering so to end it quickly, she grabs him in the arm and just shoved him down to the ground and as she stomped her foot to hold him down, he immediately shoves himself underneath her legs and stands up._

 _Tigress looked down and couldn't believe her eyes, but without warning, Musaki quickly does a hardcore kick straight to the butt hard, enough to shove her down to the wall. Musaki panted heavily and is ready for another round and when Tigress turned to Musaki, she was quickly getting furious and savagely attacked him, but misses her chance as he's not there. She looks around to look for him everywhere, but she's oblivious to the fact that Musaki is right above her on the roof of the training hall, waiting for the next move to strike._

 _As he waits, the other masters looked up, but never tell Tigress that he's waiting for her to strike and once she stood where he's close to the roof, he immediately did a anti-gravity lean move and then falls down on the roof as he hangs onto to swinging gauntlet and throws himself off of there and immediately annihilated her with 25 rounds of air punches thrown in and slams her down hard and she grabbed ahold of him and pins him down to the ground._

 _Tigress pins on him, but it's proven ineffective because Musaki successfully removes himself out of Tigress' paws by slipping out of her grasp and before long, he does a tornado-esque spin and ultimately absorbs his energy into knocking her out as he thrashes her down and does the same move he did with Mantis, but with 3,000 times more force and the ground shook as he lands on his feet and it was enough to throw her out of the training hall and kicks her out hard as she lands on the ground of the courtyard._

 _Everyone was waiting to see if she would get back up again and fight back, but less than a minute and a half, she got knocked out. That's when it hit the masters...their new adopted student was hiding a warrior's fighting spirit the whole time. Shifu walks towards Musaki in shock and he just couldn't get his head wrapped around as to how he managed to thrash his students on the first day of training and he asked, "How did you...?"_

 _"How did I what?" asked Musaki._

 _"Have you...what you just did...why didn't you...?" asked Shifu, completely speechless._

 _"Tell you guys? Well...I wanted to wait until later because I'm in a new place and I don't know you guys very well. I mean, I know of you guys but not all about. I have done some training before with my guardians when I was eight and they have advanced as I got older. I just kept it all to myself until an opportunity comes in like this. Self-defense, kung-fu and ninjitsu." Musaki explains._

 _"We would've liked to have a warning before you struck us." Mantis added._

 _"That doesn't look anything like Shifu normally teaches us." Crane added._

 _"Well...it's a mixture of traditional and original. I don't follow anyone else's kung-fu traditions, only my own. So I improvise a little bit while doing a little spin on your skills and it makes me a better trainer." Musaki answered._

 _Shifu couldn't help but be impressed with Musaki's new form of kung-fu training and he said, "Amazing.."_

 _"Something tells me that this kid is gonna set the whole kung-fu form on fire with moves like that." Mantis stated._

 _Tigress then comes back in the training hall, defeated and angry that he got beaten and annihilated by a 13 year old panda cub and she panted heavily and said, "You...little...fraud! How long have you been holding out on us?!"_

 _"No one ever asked me. Besides, I'm the new guy. I can't give you guys details about me on the first day." Musaki replied._

 _Tigress then feels stupid for even asking that question and she snarled to herself about this and she looked at Musaki with a very vengeful looking face and said, "I'm keeping an eye on you, kid."_

Present time

As everyone contemplated on how much he's gotten better over the years, they also remember his heart to go along with it and Po said, "Yeah, he really surprised us that day."

"Who knew that he would be taught kung-fu before us at an early age? When I was 8, all I could do is get girls attention." Mantis stated.

"The truth of the matter is Musaki had something special back then and he still has it now. Who would've known that 8 years later, we would still talk about how amazing his skills were?" asked Viper.

"That's right. Looking back on all the years he's been with us, he's come into his own and became the person he's destined to be." Monkey added.

Tigress had to admit that Musaki has grown into a full-fledged warrior in his own right without the official term 'master' because he was a prodigy with a huge amount of potential and she had felt a sense of jealousy in the past because he has so much improv to break tradition while she follows the lines of kung-fu and she said, "He's come a long way and I have so much respect for him."

"Even when you didn't." Crane stated.

"I think it would be awesome if we had one last spar together with him one day. Think he'd be up for it?" asked Po.

That suggested literally sparked something in all the master's mind that what's one last sparring will hurt and they were taking Po's idea to heart and Mantis said, "You do realize that he may not have time for that, right? There's his packing, dealing with his kids and family, work, tending to his girlfriend and his birthday."

"Actually, Mantis...Po does have a good idea. Why not have one last spar with him? I'm sure he'll find plenty of time to do one rematch." Tigress said, smiling at the idea.

"Why not right now?"

Everyone turned around and saw Musaki walking downstairs, obviously overhearing everything the whole time and he had his little ninja bandana on that shows he is up for the challenge and Viper exclaimed, "Musaki?"

"I'm never too busy for one more sparring match before I leave for Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki said, with a smile.

They were surprised that Musaki was here and they were amazed by his quick approval of one final spar and everyone responded, "Let's do it then."

* * *

One last sparring sesh! Stick around!


	15. One Last Spar

Musaki spars with his Jade Palace family one last time...

* * *

Chapter 15: One Last Spar

Musaki stepped into the ring as he waited for this moment where he gets to spar with his kung-fu idols, whom he looked up to as a kid and took them in as his family for 8 years after being adopted to spar with them for the last time. All of the Five were looking at him as they got their stances ready as one to remember. Monkey looks at Musaki in the eye and said, "Let's see how much you've learned while living with us."

"More than you know, dude. More than you know." Musaki replied, with a determined glance.

All of the Five have been waiting for this moment since day one and see how far Musaki has come and how his training has improved over the years and once Po bangs the gong, Crane was the first one to attack and he flew around Musaki as he attacks him, but Musaki was quick to evade every move he makes by doing a backflip and a corkscrew move where he spins and counterattacks with a single kick.

Crane could tell that Musaki's getting more advanced than he was in the beginning and both of them sparred for a good round as Crane is up to his old tricks to confuse and disable him, but none of that could even match up to what Musaki has under his sleeve as he got thrown by Crane, Musaki gave the upperhand as he gave Crane a huge sucker-powered slug directly towards his beak, knocking him down hard.

Once everyone saw the end result, they could tell that he has learned a lot, as well as making new tricks of his own and when Crane was down, Viper was up next as she swiped him out with her tail and quick moves, but Musaki quickly dodged, evaded and ducked every single lethal move she could even muster. She tried to wrap him up again, but to no avail as she got thrown off by Musaki as she used her entire body as rope to swing around and he thrashed her around and then swiped her quickly.

Next up was Mantis who swung unto action by attacking him head-on and picking hum up by the pinchers and threw Musaki around, but Musaki landed on his feet to the wall and just swings over towards him, visibly attacking him in a super-sonic speed as he picks him up by the leg and knocking him down to the ground. Mantis got himself back up and trips Musaki by the leg, but he used his anti-gravity lean move as he makes no contact with the ground. Mantis is still shocked that he still has that move he made and then Musaki gets back on his feet and kicks Mantis down hard.

After Mantis was out, Monkey jumps in and attacks him with the fiercest of ease with a roundhouse kick to the chin, but when Monkey attempted a second feat, Musaki quickly grabbed him by the foot and slammed him to the ground and spins him around with a massive roundhouse kick. Monkey was still surprised that Musaki's taking everything he had learned from his time to the Jade Palace to advanced new heights.

"You know I don't play by the rules, right?" asked Musaki, pumped up.

Monkey got himself up, shook it off and responded, "I can see that. You are very unique."

"Same as you." Musaki replied, with a basic stance.

Both of them got on their stances and continued to spar with each other and both of them brought their strength towards their amazing skills and Musaki's strength was the one that won out that day because Musaki had a very subtle, witty fighting style that breaks every rule of the traditional kung-fu standards as he grabs Monkey by the tail, spins him with his feet and kicks him hard towards the face and shoved him out of the training hall.

As Monkey was flying, Tigress quickly attacked him and figured that a simple move would knock him out and she made the hardest punch that would paralyze him and while it looks like Musaki's out for the count, the joke was on her as he faked being paralyzed and brought in a huge high-powered punch straight to her jaw. She refused to lay down without a fight and she completely attacked him with everything she got, but Musaki knows that this will not go down without victory.

She continued to spar him and try to find ways to bring him down with much pain, but Musaki knows her bag of tricks like the back of his mind and figured that he'll use her tactics against her and he mustered every ounce of tiger style with his brand of Musaki style and combine them together and soon enough, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and soon enough, he opened his eyes and they changed into a pale-blue with a white undertone that signifies a supernatural bonus towards his added strength he mustered.

Tigress was confused as to how his eyes got like this, but she had no time to react as his body started surging into a white and blue lightning bolt coursing through him as gained a massive amount of strength that is unexplainable and once it reached a huge amount of critical mass, it will make the undefeatable warrior become defeated and he jumped up in the air and immediately crash landed to the ground and tackled down Tigress with an excessive force to the ground as she got punched, kicked and trampled down in heavier hits than possible and she got thrown off the training hall grounds in the air and Musaki jumped up in the air to where Tigress is and he made a massive spin single kick that flew her out of the Jade Palace hard.

He then slowly comes back down to the ground and his coarsing lightning simmers down and his eyes went back to normal and he was faced with four stunned members of the Five and Po as they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Oh...my...dumplings." Po said, breathlessly.

"So...how did I do?" asked Musaki, a little bit shy.

Mantis blinked his eyes at that last move he made and he said, "I think we taught you well."

"Well, that's one way end the final spar with a bang. And a ka-boom. And everything else in between." Monkey added.

"I gotta give you credit, kid. You've really come a long way and your skills have improved greatly...more so than expected. It's an honor to have trained and sparred with you all those years." Crane added.

"The feeling is mutual." Musaki said, with a smile.

Musaki bowed to them as the others bowed back and they knew that it was one of the most memorable moments of their lives and they knew Musaki will have an amazing future ahead of him.

* * *

Look at how far Musaki has come! Stay tuned for more!


	16. About Casey

And we shift focus onto Casey!

* * *

Chapter 16: About Casey

At the barracks of the Jade Palace, Max sits in the kitchen with Casey having some lunch together and Max has warmed up to Casey a lot and he sees him as a new little brother, but Casey was a little bit guarded about the new surroundings because he's still unsure about how long will he be staying with the Bushido-Akio's, but he hopes to be a part of that family soon. Max could tell that the young jaguar was anxious about how long will be stick around for long. Casey was munching on his egg rolls as Max ate some noodles and both of these adolescent felines definitely had a lot in common with each other, but Casey would sometimes withdraw himself from talking about what he had been through in his life.

Max blinks his eyes a few times as he looks at Casey and asked, "So...you like the egg rolls?"

"They're great. They're my favorite thing to snack on outside of the orphanage." Casey replied.

That literally made Max a little curious to hear that he has a favorite food outside of the orphanage and asked, "What did they feed you guys there?"

"Just noodles, vegetables and sushi. I hate sushi." Casey replied.

Max couldn't imagine how he could not like any certain types of food the orphanage served there and asked, "Why's that?"

"I like fish when it's cooked. I just don't understand how people serve it raw." Casey answered.

"I disagree! Sushi is the best!"

Max turns around and saw Ryo coming in the room along with Kiba, Takami, Layla, Faith, Skyler, Kaizer and Hope and they were surprised to see the young jaguar cub sitting there and they've never seen the little guy before and Ryo said to Casey, "Hey, kid."

Casey became really shy towards some of them and he only lets out a tiny wave and Ryo blinked his eyes at the gesture Casey made and Faith could see that he's a very shy person and she comes over to him and she said, "Hi, little guy. Are you shy?"

Casey didn't say anything and just responded by nodding his head and she wanted to reach out to him, but Max went to Faith and said to her, "He's uncomfortable around strangers."

"We're not strangers at all. Well...except for Ryo." Skyler stated.

Ryo growls in annoyance in response to Skyler's comment and responded, "I'm not that strange."

"What's your name, little guy?" asked Faith.

Casey slowly looks at Faith in the eye and replied, "I'm Casey."

"Hi, Casey. My name's Faith. These are my friends Takami Skyfang, Kiba Toshida, Kaizer Beelzabub, Skyler Tifan, Ryo Mercer, Layla Huang and my boyfriend Hope Haruki." Faith said, introducing Casey to her friends.

"Hello, Casey." everyone replied.

"How come we've never seen you before?" asked Takami, looking at Casey.

Casey was still shy around them and Max opted to speak for him and said, "Casey's still shy around new people because he has a little bit of bad experience with meeting new people once."

And that's surprising for them to hear for the first time and Skyler asked, "How bad?"

Casey sighed heavily and looked at them for a second and said, "Well, if I become friends with them, they'll turn against me in a quick second. When you start to like them, you'll leave and you'll never see them again. I tried to be friends with a couple of kids my age, but they try to pretend to be my friend and they'll totally turn against you in a heartbeat. All they did was beat me up, tease me, call me a mini-beast and abandon me. I've been told by several big kids that no parent will ever adopt me because you're gonna be a beast and kill your parents one day."

All of them were shocked to hear that notion, but none more shocked than Faith and Max to hear this. Faith covered her mouth with her paws and she just couldn't believe that he would have such harsh treatment from the kids at the orphanage and Casey went on to say, "That's not even the worst of it. I was told that my parents had abandoned me after I was born, so I've been in 35 foster homes and orphanages throughout all of my life. That's all that I knew...being abandoned."

Kaizer felt like he could relate to this kid a lot and Skyler felt angry towards the kid's birth parents for abandoning him at birth and she said, "The nerve of these parents...how could you just leave your cub after they're born? That does not make any sense."

"Yeah, the sad truth is is that most couples don't want to be parents or that they never expected to be parents and felt that them having a kid could deter them from pursuing their dreams." Faith added.

"Well, I think that's stupid. You have a responsibility to care for your cub and they just abandon this guy and expect things to be normal? If you didn't want a kid, then...I don't want to get into too much detail because I'd make Casey uncomfortable." Ryo added.

Faith then comes towards Casey's level and with a reassuring smile, she said, "We'll, we never abandon our friends; old and new. We're always there for them when we need them the most, even if we don't feel like they do. And we'd never turn against someone like you. You're super unique, amazing and really cute."

"Hey!" Hope exclaimed.

Casey blinked his eyes at the term 'cute' and asked, "Really? Honest?"

"If I was a parent, I would adopt you immediately." Faith added, smiling.

Max could tell that they're quickly attached to Casey and he could feel it too because he does see a lot of himself in Casey because he had been through a few similar things when he was younger and he hopes that Casey will be his adopted little brother soon and Takami asked, "Has he been adopted so far?"

"Not yet. He's a foster kid and is staying with us until my dad determines whether or not he should be adopted with us and be part of the family. He said he'll make the decision when he comes bacl to Shanghai Secluded Valley. I hope he does get adopted because we've all become very attached to him." Max answered.

"Let's hope he does." Takami said, smiling.

Casey lets out a nervous sigh and replied, "I hope you're right. I like it better with you guys than at the orphanage."

"You're so sweet..." Layla responded.

* * *

Looks like there's more to Casey than ever before! Stay tuned for more! And Happy 4th of July!


	17. Spreading the Invites

And now for the invites...

* * *

Chapter 17: Spreading the Invites

While Musaki was at the Jade Palace, some of his cousins were around the Valley of Peace with invitations in hand to attend Musaki's 21st birthday and it was Samurai, Phoenix, Tsunami and Arizona splitting in different groups to find some of Musaki's friends that he had since his days post-Bao Gu Orphanage and finding them would be a challenge, but they're determined to find where they are and give out the invites. Samurai got several invitations and his first destination is to the Noodle Shop where he sees his orphan buddies; Ty, Sonic, Seth, Brian, Shanghai, Sudoku and Mookie sitting around having some good soup and he walks over to their table and asked, "How are we enjoying ourselves?"

They turned around to see Samurai and they were excited to see him and Sonic exclaimed, "Hey, our favorite waiter!"

"How goes, Sammie?" asked Shanghai, happily.

Samurai chuckled at this and said, "Pretty good. I see you guys are doing good yourselves."

"That's right. So, what's benn going on? We heard that you guys are out of here after Musaki's 21st birthday, right?" asked Sonic.

Samurai nodded his head in response to that and said, "Yep. We are...a few days afterwards actually."

"Yeah, we're gonna miss Musaki. He's been an awesome friend to us." Mookie replied.

Samurai agreed with that and he lets out a little smile and said, "Well, I got something for all of you guys..."

He then pulled out the invitations to Musaki's birthday to them and they were completely ecstatic to have those invites and each of them received the invites and Ty was the first one to say, "We are so there, man! I'm looking forward to this party."

"Does Musaki know?" asked Brian.

"Nope. We're gonna surprise him." Samurai said, chuckling.

The eight orphan friends knew that this will be something Musaki will not forget and Sudoku said, "Even better. It's been a long time since we've seen him and he'll be so happy that we're here to celebrate this birthday."

"I know he will." Samurai agreed.

Meanwhile, Phoenix walked over towards the MMA training section and as he walks in, he sees his guardians Brutus and Shakur taking a break from their training regime and he picked the perfect time for it as he walked over to the two pandas and he said, "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

Shakur looks up and sees Phoenix coming in and he responded, "Hey, kid. What's up?"

"Not a lot. I see you guys have been sweating up a storm." Phoenix added.

Brutus took a deep breath and said, "Harder than ever. So...what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"If you guys aren't doing anything in the next few weeks or so, we're throwing a little surprise party for Musaki's birthday." Phoenix answered.

Their heads popped up when Phoenix mentioned Musaki and they were a little taken aback by this and Phoenix went on to say, "And you guys are invited to attend."

"How old is he gonna be?" asked Brutus.

"21."

Their jaws dropped when Phoenix revealed Musaki's age he's turning soon and they could hardly believe that he's growing up and Shakur said, "Wow...he's grown up, isn't he?"

"And then some." Phoenix replied.

"Man, we will definitely attend there and surprise him. We would not miss this for anything." Brutus added.

"Sweet!" Phoenix exclaimed.

As the day went on, Tsunami walked over towards a few houses until he reached Ichi's house and left a little invitation note on the door, hoping that he'll receive it. He then left the house and walked another way without being caught or found out. Not long afterwards, Ichi walked with Kaguya, Ren, Kage and some of his friends and Ichi noticed some scrolls on the front door. Curious, Ichi opens up the scroll and reads that there's gonna be a surprise party for Musaki's birthday and Ichi was very surprised to hear this and there's nothing more amazing that attending his best friend's birthday.

"Are we invited?" asked Kaguya.

"Yep, we're invited!" Ichi exclaimed, with joy.

"What am I gonna wear?" Kaguya asked again.

Just then, Arizona became the last guy to send a few invites to some of Musaki's friends and close relatives to send it to Shanghai Secluded Valley and the invites were for Liu Shang, Okinawa, Oak Sung, Zeke and others as well and dropped them off to their traveling/messenger dragon who keeps the important mail in the knapsack. Once it's received, the dragon gets himself up, stretches and then flies all the way to Shanghai Secluded Valley to deliver the news.

Arizona then walks all the way back to the house, happily whispering to himself, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Stay tuned to see the invites being delivered!


	18. Reception of the Invites

And the invites spread...

* * *

Chapter 18: Reception of the Invites

Shanghai Secluded Valley

At Oak Sung's house, Mako sits outside with his father as they meditate together in the warm, glowing sunshine and both of them cleared their minds of any thoughts that would distract them from their moment and for Mako, he definitely needed it the most after going through the most tough periods to find a new house that's bigger and spacious for the family when they move after Musaki's birthday comes in. After several minutes of meditation, they both got up and did some tai chi moves to ease Mako's tense joints; both physically and mentally.

Mako definitely got in the groove of all things and felt his tense levels going down dramatically the minuite he did some tai chi moves and he emulated everything his father is doing as a way to get his strength and mind all cleared and straightened out without going through any amount of stress whatsoever. Mako felt his bare feet touch the grass and he felt completely relaxed the minute he did some tai chi and after several minutes, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Mako sighed softly and just felt at ease and at peace and Oak Sung smiled at this and said, "Do you feel relaxed now, son?"

"I actually do, dad. Tai chi really helps." Mako replied.

"It has always helped your old man out when I was younger and it should be something that should fit in your routine." Oak Sung responded.

Mako nodded his head at that suggestion and with the arrival of actually living in the valley for a long time would really help him adjust back to the old new environment and he said, "I will take that suggestion into consideration."

"Very good, son. I have a good feeling that I will be around long enough to see my grandkids and future great-grandkids." Oak said.

"I hope so too, dad. Most of our relatives live until they're 110 or 120. Some don't, but I hope you live to be 200." Mako stated.

"Me too, son." Oak agreed.

Not long after they came in the house, they heard a distant dragon roar from outside and everyone went outside to see where that came from and to their surprise, they saw Mako's traveling/mail carrier dragon come to town and it caught the attention of many residents as they gathered around. Some of Musaki's friends walked over to see what the fuss is all about and the dragon said, "Mail from the Valley of Peace!"

Mako got the feeling that something might have happening back at home and once the dragon pulls out the scrolls, he gives most of them to Liu Shang, Shin Hai, Oak Sung and most of Musaki's friends and once they opened the scrolls, they were surprised to know that they're invited to attend Musaki's 21st birthday at the Valley of Peace in the Bushido-Akio household.

Once Mako found out about what it was all about, he was smiling from ear to ear that most of Musaki's friends would never miss this moment to attend the party to celebrate his birthday and that reminds him...now that he found a new place, they ought to get back to the Valley of Peace to keep scoping out the plans while there's still time, even though they have 3 days left to enjoy Shanghai Secluded Valley.

On the way, he sees Okinawa and Zeke coming in to see the hubbub and sure enough, the traveling dragon handed them the invite scrolls. Curious, the panda brothers opened up the scroll and noticed that they're invited to Musaki's 21st birthday at the Valley of Peace and they couldn't be any more excited.

"I wonder if Musaki knows about what's going on..." Mako whispered.

* * *

Who knows how Musaki knows? Stick around to find out!


	19. Coming to Terms

And we seek Po taking Musaki's departure the hardest because he was the first person in the same species that he considers family...

* * *

Chapter 19: Coming to Terms

Back at the Jade Palace, everyone had Musaki on their minds as his time at the Valley of Peace will come to an end pretty soon and they're starting to reflect back on some of the good times that they had had and all the insane, tense adventures that came with it and for Po, the fact that Musaki's leaving is like a huge bitter dumpling that's really hard to swallow...if he could swallow it. He just sits on the Peach Tree of Wisdom, just getting some time to himself and grab a few peaches in the process, but he knows it's one of the places that Musaki has his alone time to escape from mostly anything and find some peace.

Po sees Musaki as his little brother that he never had, in spite of the fact that Musaki has his own family now and reunited back with his for 6 years. Po still feels as if there's a piece of Musaki that's still there in him and he just doesn't want that to go away. Knowing that Musaki will be gone is like one piece of the same species is gone forever and that he won't see him all the time.

He heard some footsteps right behind him and thought it might've been Shifu coming in, but instead...it was Musaki coming by and to both panda's surprise, they didn't expect to see each other like this. Musaki chuckled when he saw Po sitting there at the Peach Tree and he said, "Hey, Po."

"Hey, Saki. What are you doing here?" asked Po, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, same reason why you're sitting here. Plus, Tigress told me where you were, so I thought I'd drop in." Musaki replied, sitting next to Po.

Po nodded at this and as Musaki sits there, he's trying to think of ways to spark a conversation that hid the fact that Po's sad that Saki will be moving away, but Musaki is well aware of the fact that the move is really hard on him and he blinks his eyes for a few seconds before he gets a chance to open his mouth. Musaki beat him to the punch and asked, "Can I ask you something, Po?"

"Yeah, fire away." Po replied.

Musaki looks at Po in the eye for a while and asked, "Are you sad that I'm leaving?"

Po was stunned that Musaki already knew and in typical Po fashion, he laughs it off and sputters, "No! Why would I be sad that you're leaving? Besides, I know you're gonna have awesome adventures, raising a family, living a life that you're setting out on. Me, I'm super invincible. So hardcore! Like nothing bothers me!"

That would prove to be short-lived when Musaki puts his paw on Po's shoulder, which in turn makes Po freeze and let down his guard knowing that Musaki knows it's all an act to hide the fact that he's sad about leaving the Valley of Peace and Po lets out a sad sigh, turns to Musaki and said, "I don't want you to leave, Lil' Saki. Not yet."

"Po...if you're that sad about it, why didn't you just tell me instead of putting up this act in the first place?" asked Musaki.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm really happy for you that you're gonna live your life at Shanghai Secluded Valley. I just...I'm just gonna miss you so much, that's all. You're like my first panda brother that I never had before I even found my relatives of my own kind. When you leave, things are never gonna be the same." Po replied.

Musaki could tell that Po was just saddened by the fact that he'll leave and never come back, not even for a visit and he understood where he came from because Musaki has endeared much to Po as well because he's like a big brother to him as well and also the first panda he ever admired as a kung-fu master, but as grown into a good friend and a big brother at the same time. He looks at Po and said, "I know things are gonna be different when I leave the Valley of Peace soon after my birthday, but the one thing that will never change is our friendship and brotherhood. It will always stay here. Plus, you're the first person that I know that I ever looked up to and made me want to be like you one day...but not scarfing down food every 5 minutes."

Po chuckled at that comment and he's also inspired by the fact that Musaki has looked up to him a lot before he got adopted and Musaki went on to say, "But as time went on, you became so much more than my hero. You became like my big brother. Everything that I was taught here that I can use and take with me when I go to Shanghai Secluded Valley. You and I are always gonna be brothers for life. We're stuck like honey and dumplings."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, honey and dumplings do sound good." Po said, smiling.

Musaki nods at this and he said, "And you're also an amazing uncle to my cubs. Noah really looks up to you a lot more. He's gonna be sad that he won't get to see his uncle Po all the time."

"I love that kid. He's really awesome to be around." Po added.

"But you can visit him whenever you can. Just try not to spoil him too much." Musaki stated.

After a while, Musaki reaches into a knapsack and brings in his silver bandana with a Bushido-Akio symbol encrusted in the top center and puts it on his head and said, "Now, you're an official Bushido-Akio."

"This is your favorite bandana, Saki." Po said, completely surprised.

"That's okay. I got several more anyways. I want you to have it so that you can think of me." Musaki added.

Po's heart melted so hard and said, "Thanks, man. You're a real special guy."

"So are you...and always will be." Musaki said, with a smile.

Both pandas come in for a huge hug and Po hugged him tighter like he doesn't want to let go and Musaki hugged him as well and their brotherhood will remain the same and they knew that nothing will ever drive them apart, not even distance. Just then, their hug was interrupted by a fierce dragon roar from above, which shocked Po and caused him to tumble to the ground. Musaki looks up and sees Blaze coming by and he started laughing, "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"Blaze! Really?" asked Musaki.

"How'd you like my sneak attack?" asked Blaze, snorting.

"Not cool, dude!" Po exclaimed.

Max pops up and sees both of them standing on the ground and he turns to Blaze and said, "That wasn't supposed to happen, dude. Musaki and Po weren't supposed to be the ones to sneak up on."

"Oh, I thought it was Tigress." Blaze added.

* * *

Sweet moment mixed with humor! Stay tuned for more!


	20. Counting Down

And the days start winding down...

* * *

Chapter 20: Counting Down

Within a span of a few days, the clan gathers to pull off this surprise party for Musaki while at the same time, packing up their stuff for the move to Shanghai Secluded Valley. To the Bushido-Akio kids' surprise, the Jade Palace masters, plus the Elemental Hazards, Akashi, Saori, Miyo and other neighbors that knows the family well helped pitch in to those projects. Half of them took care of decorations while the other half handles the packing process to make sure everything's set in time as they got the notice that Mako and Reiko are coming home after finding a house that fits well for the entire family.

Musaki's birthday is less than a few days and they want to make sure everything goes smoothly for his 21st birthday and both Summer and Sierra started packing all of their stuff and baby stuff as well and grabbed a couple of boxes alongside Miyo, Saori, Luna, Zoey, Faith, Skyler and Layla helped with the boxes and in each instance, they see Sage sitting down on the couch, watching them work which is annoying for them and entertaining for him.

"You know, you could help us with moving boxes." Faith said, straining as she holds the boxes.

Sage looks at Faith for a while and scoffs at her with a response, "Why should I help you? Besides, it's kinda hot to see you girls doing a man's job. While you're at it, can you pack my stuff too? In exchange, I'll give you a grand tour under my pants."

That was the most offensive and disgusting request that Sage would ever put out of his mouth and she lets out a very annoyed snarl, like she wants to strike him and Summer calmed Faith down a little and said, "We'll handle him later."

Knowing there's a lot of work to be done, Faith decides to let it go for now and just go ahead with work, despite being offended by Sage's words on how he views girls. Shifu apparently overheard what was going on and went over to Sage and smacked him across the head with the most disapproving look on his face and said, "That is extremely disrespectful."

"So? They ought to be lucky they're doing work for me." Sage added, with a sneer on his face.

In response to that, he received a massive swat to the head given by Kaizer and got into his face and said, "Unless you're asking for a massive bruising death wish, I suggest you get your lazy butt up and help pack up around the house!"

Sage groaned in frustration and just gave in to what Kaizer said and responded, "You didn't have to whack my head, man!"

As Sage got up, Shifu looked at Kaizer and responded, "Supervise him."

The younger ones were also packing up as well, enlisting the assistance of Ryo, Samurai, Kiba, Takami and Phoenix in regards with clothes, toys, books and anything else that's going to be packed. Casey even asked, "Are we leaving now?"

"Not right now. We just need to prepare ourselves and just pack most of everything until after Musaki's birthday." Samurai answered.

"So, it's a little bit of cleaning up before we do some major packing on the furniture." Phoenix replied.

Casey is starting to get a little worried about not having the chance to be adopted by the Bushido-Akio's because he had grown so accustomed to them that he couldn't imagine living in another family that possibly wants to adopt him too and he remembered Mako promising Casey to make sure anything happens on whatever or not he should be adopted before they leave the Valley of Peace.

Kiba helps Max by packing up a few things and the two of them are still like peas in a pod as their friendship keeps growing stronger and as they were packing, Kiba notices something on the floor and picks it up and to his surprise, he sees a bandana that Max had made himself that's meant for Kiba and once he saw that it was for Kiba, that warms up his heart even further.

"Hey, Max. What's this?"asked Kiba.

Max turns around and saw Kiba holding that bandana and seemed a little stunned by finding it so quickly and he walks up to him and said, "It was supposed to be a surprise to give it you before we leave."

Kiba chuckled at this and he said, "Well, I'm definitely surprised. Did you make that for me?"

"Yeah, I did. Just to show that our friendship/brotherhood will always go anywhere we go and that it will live on for life." Max answered.

Just hearing that from Max meant a lot of Kiba and it shows how much loyalty and heart this tiger cub shows and that he has a heart of gold and he smiled as a response as he got to his level and said, "Promise me one thing, man. Never change anything you are and don't let anyone change who you are. Always stay true to who you are and be the best person you can be. Because I know one day when you grow up, you'll be an awesome person that will make a difference."

"I promise." Max answered.

Both of them gave each other their signature high-five, fist bump hug secret handshake that they had made when Max was younger and they hugged each other tightly like brothers should be and less than a few seconds later, Max smelled something weird and asked, "You smell something?"

"It's not me. At least, I hope not." Kiba replied, sniffing as well.

Samurai and Phoenix smelled something strongly weird all over and Phoenix looked at Samurai as if he had pooted loudly and said, "Dude..."

"It wasn't me!" Samurai exclaimed.

"Don't look at me!" Ryo exclaimed.

But soon enough, the smell reached the strongest stink around most of the house and when they popped up, they saw Sage's stuff being packed up, but has the bitter aftersmell of Sage's own stink that's super strong and Kaizer had on his gas mask to prevent his nostrils from being destroyed and everyone exclaimed, "SAGE!"

"When was the last time he had a bath?" asked Kaizer, looking at the gang.

"Who knows?" asked Samurai.

When the gang got a closer look at Sage's room, they were surprised and disgusted by how bad it looks and they responded, "Eww..."

"I think my sense of smell is bleeding." Ryo said, covering his eyes.

"I feel like my eyesight is bleeding too." Max added, covering his nose.

* * *

A tender moment interrupted by Sage's stinky attitude! Very classy, Sage! Stay tuned for more!


	21. Takami Talks to Casey

Next, we have a moment between Takami and Casey about Casey's future of having a family being shaken by doubt and uncertainty.

* * *

Chapter 21: Takami Talks to Casey

After everything was done around here, the gang took a well deserved break and most of them were trying to cleanse the smell of permanent stink in Sage's room while at the same time, Faith and the girls brought Sage to give him a forced grooming and bathing, but Sage refused to go down without a fight. Sage tried to fight them off, but combined with their nerve and strength to restrain him, he was definitely outnumbered and got dragged to the bathroom upstairs with Sage complaining every single step of the way.

As Max walks downstairs, he walks past Sage griping and complaining while being dragged by the girls to the bathroom and was almost a little curious about what was going on, but it passed as he walked downstairs and he asked, "Have you guys seen Casey?"

"No, we thought he was with you." Samurai replied.

"He was, but now I can't find him." Max answered.

Samurai sighed at this and he had almost forgotten about Casey's emotional memories of being abandoned in the past and he asked, "Have you checked every room?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen, living room, closet and the upstairs bathroom, bedrooms, closets. Just nothing." Max replied.

"We'll help you look." Skyler added.

Within minutes, the gang spent their time lookng for Casey around the house from downstairs, upstairs and many unexpected places around the house and Takami helped search and search until his ears perked up to what sounds like someone's crying and as the sound drifts closer and closer, he peeked into the front window and saw Casey sitting on the front porch. He lets out a deep sigh and silently opened the door and saw him sitting on the steps, just crying.

Takami looks at him for a second and is instantly familiarized with that position Casey's in...and it reverted him back to his time at the Bao Gu Orphanage when he felt the same way when he hid himself everytime he gets called a monster or get picked on. Casey's ears perked up when he heard Takami's footsteps behind him and lets out a few sniffles and said, "What do you want?"

"How long have you been in the front porch?" asked Takami.

Casey sniffled a few times and responded, "A little while."

"Everyone's been looking for you." Takami added.

Casey didn't look at Takami for a second and he said, "Why do they care about me?"

That question took him aback and did not expect that response to come in and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"They only wanted me here because they feel sorry for me and just want to get rid of me so they can adopt another kid. I've been adopted several times and I've always been back at the orphanage where other parents just abandoned me. As soon as you get to like them, you have to leave and never see them again. I just don't want to go through this again, but I know I will never be adopted and they won't take me in...so what's the point?" asked Casey, tearfully.

That completely tugged Takami's heart the most because he remembers what it's like to feel like no one wants you in their family because of the way they are and he walks towards the jaguar and sat down next to him and he said, "I understand how you feel."

"How can you? You probably got adopted your whole life." Casey responded.

"Not always true. You see, my mom dropped me off at the orphanage when I was younger and I thought that she had abandoned me too after she promised she'd be back, but I had to wait a long time. Once I got adopted at the Jade Palace, things started to get better for me...and then I saw my mom again. She told me that the reason why she did what she did was that she would keep me safe from my dad. I had thought she didn't want me, but I was wrong. Now, I'm back with my family and have been happy ever since then. Just because people don't want you, it doesn't mean that you're bad or anything. Often times, people aren't meant to be parents and some choose not to be, but it's a matter of finding the right one that fits you. But you have to believe in yourself that it will happen. Right now, the Bushido-Akio's are really great people and their hearts are bigger than the size of the Dragon Warrior's butt." Takami added.

Casey laughed at that part while wiping his eyes from his tears and he said, "Do you think they like me?"

"Of course! Why else wouldn't they? You're funny, caring, kind and everyone likes to be around you. But you have to let them give you a chance. Can you do that, little guy?" asked Takami.

Casey could tell that Takami knew where he came from and where he stands and just from talking to him, he started to feel a little better and he said, "I'll try."

"Attaboy." Takami said, smiling.

Just then, the door opens and out comes Layla and Zoey as they caught Takami and Casey together and Zoey's jaw dropped to the ground when she saw Casey sitting there and exclaimed, "Casey! We were worried sick aout you!"

"You mean, you've been here the whole time?" asked Layla.

"Yes. Are you mad?" asked Casey, a little worried.

"Yeah, I am mad! Mad we didn't check the front porch in the first place!" Zoey exclaimed.

Casey's ears drooped when he thought that Zoey was mad at him, but the sullen look on Casey's face made Zoey soften her face and said, "But I'm not mad at you. We were just worried."

Takami got up and so did Casey as they both walked back inside and Takami looks at Casey for a second and gave him a reassuring nod that everything will be okay and as they came in the house, the whole gang saw Casey come in and they immediately felt a sense of relief that he's been found and Takami said, "Guys! Don't crowd him all at once. He's still not used to big crowds."

"Where did you find him?" asked Samurai.

"In the front porch." Takami replied.

Everyone got stumped as to how they missed that by an inch and Ryo said, "We could've looked there."

"We're just happy you're okay." Phoenix said, relieved.

"I just felt like you guys didn't care about me and that I'd be better off with another family and to have them abandon me again." Casey responded.

"We would not do that. Our dad opens his heart and home to kids that need families. I know that dad wants to adopt you and he will make sure you'll be a part of us before we leave the Valley soon. You're gonna be an awesome addition to the family." Samurai stated.

"I hope so." Casey replied.

"And there's one thing we do here that we almost never do enough...we dog pile!" Phoenix explained.

All of the kids dog piled on Casey and the Hazards joined in as well to welcome Casey into the family and they were just laughing with each other and Faith said, "I'm gonna miss doing that with you guys."

* * *

Looks like Casey's feeling better after that talk with Takami! Let's hope that Casey gets adopted soon! Stay tuned for more!


	22. Homecoming

And we seek Mako and Reiko leaving Shanghai Secluded Valley...the final visit before they move out of the Valley of Peace.

* * *

Chapter 22: Homecoming

The next day, Mako and Reiko were packing up their things as they head back home to the Valley of Peace, which in turn would be their last time traveling before they come back to live there permanently after Musaki's birthday and they were truly confident in finding a bigger home for themselves and the family as well. Oak Sung walks downstairs with only just his robe on and sees his son and daughter in law preparing for their departure back home, but knowing that they're gonna come back soon made his heart feel warm inside.

Mako looks up and sees his dad coming in and he lets out a smile and said, "So...this will be the last time to visit to and from here when we actually move into our new home."

"Yes, it is. I am looking forward to seeing you, Reiko and all of my grandchildren all the time. It warms my herat really good to know that you're gonna come back home in a short manner of time." Oak responded, happily.

"Sometimes, there has to come to a point where you just want to spend the rest of your days back at home." Mako stated.

"Yes, that is true. It is really wonderful to see you both and my new grandchildren." Oak stated.

Reiko couldn't agree more and she said, "They're really attached to you. They're really excited to see you all the time."

"As am I." Oak agreed.

Within a few minutes, Mako and Reiko got all their stuff ready as their traveling dragon makes it way to Shanghai Secluded Valley to take them back to the Valley of Peace just in time to celebrate Musaki's birthday and packing up their stuff and leave the Valley of Peace for good this time and Oak looks on as he sits down on the couch for a while and Mako looked at his dad and asked, "Need any help to get you outside?"

"Do not worry about me, son. I am just fine." Oak responded.

Mako nodded his head and he knew that his father's health is going good, although he did have some heart surgery some months ago and is on his recovery stage, feeling as better as he had ever been before and Mako said, "Are you gonna be there for my nephew's birthday?"

"I would not miss it for the world." Oak added, with a burst full of excitement to see his grandson turn 21.

"I know that Liu Shang, Zeke, Okinawa, Shin Hai and everyone else will be excited to be there to celebrate it." Mako added.

"As will we." Reiko agreed.

She gathered her newborn cubs and they walked out of the house and once Mako looks back at the house and sees his father standing in the front door watching them go, he had this huge feeling inside of him that really wants to be there for him and he knows that the move is the right thing. Looking back at it, the reason for Musaki to move back to the Valley is to get to know more about his relatives and get more closer to them, but now...it seems like Mako wants to be more closer to his parents more that they've gotten older so things are starting to turn out really good at the perfect time.

He walks back to his father and gives him a huge hug before leaving and both pandas embraced each other very deeply, knowing that the love between father and son have never been more stronger than ever and he said, "I love you, dad."

"I loove you too, my son. Know that I am very proud of you for the person you have always been." Oak Sung whispered.

"Take care of yourself." Mako said.

"You as well." Oak added.

They both let go of each other as Mako left the house along with his wife as the dragon quickly comes to a landing as they got on its back and sat down for the ride. Mako takes one more look at his father as he watches him depart and it's very bittersweet to leave, but they knew that it's gonna be exciting that they're gonna see each other all the time when they move back and Oak waved farewell to them as the dragon begins to takeoff and Mako waved back as well.

'See you later, dad.' Mako thought to himself, as he's waving.

Oak waved as well with a smile on his face and he felt the same way too and thought, 'Much sooner than you think, Mako.'

Once they were in the air, Reiko couldn't help but look at Mako for a second and notices that he's been very somber and asked, "You gonna be okay?'

"I'll be fine. I'll be even more fine if the house is still in one piece." Mako answered.

Reiko smiles in response and said, "Our new house is still gonna be in one piece. It'll be perfect once we move in."

"Thanks, but I'm talking about the one in the Valley of Peace. Hopefully, our kids didn't do too much damage." Mako replied.

* * *

I wanted to have a tender moment between Oak Sung and Mako because even when Oak is strong and invincible, even the strong ones have to have a tiny health issue. You'll get more info about Oak's health condition on a future story soon. Until then...onto the next chapter!


	23. Bonding with Casey

And Casey starts a ltitle bond with one of the Elemental Hazards!

* * *

Chapter 23: Bonding with Casey

At the Jade Palace, Casey was just by himself in the kitchen, just sitting around for a while as he waits for most of his soon-to-be silblings are ready to go back home and he just thought about what Takami said about believing in himself that he'll be adopted someday despite the fact that he's still uncertain about his future or that he'll be a part of a family, including the Bushido-Akio's. He lets out a nervous sigh and just tapped his fingers on the table to lower his anxiety and his ears perked up and heard some footsteps coming in the kitchen and he sees Faith walking by, greeting him with a wave.

"Hi." Casey replied.

Faith could tell that Casey's a little distant with his new surroundings and just needed someone to talk to and she walks towards him and said, "What you doing here by yourself?"

"Just waiting. I'm always used to being alone anyways." Casey replied.

Faith sat down next to him and she could kinda see the loneliness in his eyes that seems like everything's hopeless and she asked, "How comes you're used to it?"

"Look at me. Do you think that any family would take someone like me in to their family?" asked Casey.

She looked at Casey and even though he's a jaguar, all she can see is just a kid that longs to be adopted into a family, but is also scared that he will never have a chance to because his faith is shaking due to so many doubts and fears that he has and she blinked her eyes and responded, "If I was a mother, I would take you in immediately."

Casey looked at her like she wasn't making any sense at all and found it very hard to believe and said, "Are you saying that because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, I meant it. Why wouldn't I?" asked Faith, a little taken aback by that question.

"Because every potential family looks at me and they act like they're interested in adopting me, but they always tend to turn their back on me and make them feel good about themselves and choose someone else who's more cuter than me and less of a future beast." Casey responded.

"Future beast? You are not a future beast. I don't see that in you. All I see someone that will be adopted to a great family and accept you for you and not for what anyone says about you." Faith added.

Casey found every comforting word almost hard to believe because he still doesn't know if anyone's either truthful or just putting on a show and he stares into her eyes deeply to determine which one she is and Faith was a little stunned by that look and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking into your eyes, just to see if you're really telling the truth." Casey replied.

Faith stares back at him in the same stare he made and asked, "Do you have your answer?"

Little by little, he started to let Faith's words seep inside of him and that there's not a single deception bone in her body anywhere and he said, "Yeah, you're honest."

"Always. I would never lie to anyone." Faith responded.

Casey is slowly starting to let his walls down because Faith is reaching out to him a lot and he started to warm up to her and he said, "I hope that I get adopted soon."

"And you will. The Bushido-Akio's are really good people and they have the biggest heart and so do you. You have a good heart and anyone would be crazy not to have you in their family." Faith responded.

Casey lets out a small smile and before he even got a chance to respond, Faith reaches in to hug Casey and that shocked the young jaguar, but the overwhelming warmth of the hug instantly made Casey hug her back and lets out a soft purr and Faith said, "I hope that we can be good friends."

"Thanks for being one." Casey whispered.

Not long afterwards, Faith spent most of her day with Casey, just playing hide and seek, checkers, draw and hanging out in the Peach Tree and Casey started to loosen up a bit and just joked around which made Faith laugh a lot and Faith returned the favor by making Casey laugh with doing some goofy things and both felines were just laughing up a storm with each other.

Before long, what's small turned into a friendship and that grew into a close bond and knowing that the possibility of Casey being adopted before the Bushido-Akio's leave the Valley of Peace soon, Faith is definitely gonna get to know more about Casey and keep that bond in a close tight and today was a good day to start it off.

* * *

Let's see how this bond will keep growing before all the Bushido-Akio's leave the Valley of Peace! Stick around!


	24. Landing at Home

And they are home at last!

* * *

Chapter 24: Landing at Home

As the traveling dragon makes its way to the Valley of Peace, they can tell that they're reaching home as they see the huge silhouette of the Jade Palace down yonder and they knew that they're back home for the last time and the dragon lands onto the ground a few spaces from town and soon afterwards, they got off the dragon and make the trek back to the house. Reiko and Mako stood over to the little rock that has the view of the Valley of Peace as well as the Jade Palace and they knew that they were really gonna miss this sight and the place that they had called home for 6 years and for Reiko, just a little longer than that.

"Man, this is gonna be the last time we see it from further away." Mako added.

"Yes, but I'm so glad to have seen this view for so many years. It just feels like an eternity." Reiko stated.

The good thing that came out of that exchange is that they're both closer than ever and they held hands together as they made their way home while both of them carry their newborn cubs together as they walked towards the village and they took one look and it was like how they left it and the only thing that matters is when they get back to the house. Once they reached the house, the first person they saw was Blaze coming into the house and Mako said, "Hey, Blaze."

Blaze turned around and saw Mako and Reiko coming in and he said, "Hey! You guys came back home!"

"We just landed here. How are things at the house?" asked Reiko.

"Pretty good. I just came in to see Max." Blaze replied.

"Here I am!"

Max popped his head out of the upstairs window to see not only Blaze, but also his adopted parents coming back home and he waved hi to them and that prompted him to pop out of the roof and land directly on his four paws to give them a huge hug and say hi to his new brother and sister. Reiko chuckled nervously after seeing Max jump out of the window in all fours and she said, "I wished you wouldn't have done that."

"Sorry, mom. It's a tiger's habit." Max said, with a chuckle.

Everyone came in the house and Mako looks at it and sees that it's very much pristine like, almost as if it had just gotten clean and he couldn't believe his eyes in the condition that it's in and he said, "Wow...you guys must've really stepped up to the plate here. I'm impressed."

"And here you thought the house was gonna be torn down." Reiko said, chuckling.

Just then, the rest of the kids heard their parents' voices and immediately went downstairs and piled on them like they haven't seen them in so many years and both Mako and Reiko were so happy to see them again and both of them were trying to get up and Mako said, "Settle down, kids."

"Did you find the new place yet?" asked Samurai.

"Yes, we did. But...you'll see it when we get to Shanghai Secluded Valley. For now, we're just gonna rest for a while." Reiko answered.

Mako nodded his head in agreement and responded, "Yeah, I need a big one. Before I do that though, I need Casey. Where is he?"

"At the Jade Palace." Tsunami replied.

Mako was getting a little worried about Casey before he left because he was emotionally distant and fearful because he had trust issues with being adopted into the right family and he knew that before the family leaves, he wants to adopt him. Mako takes one of his twin cubs and gives them to Tsunami and he asked, "Can you watch him as I head over to the palace?"

"Sure thing, dad." Tsunami replied.

Soon afterwards, Mako left the house on his way to the Jade Palace with Casey pretty much on his mind and he hopes that he'll be okay and said to himself, "I hope he's not too worried."

* * *

How's Casey you may ask? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!


	25. A Change in Casey

And we seek Casey in a huge 180 when around Faith!

* * *

Chapter 25: A Change in Casey

"YAHOO!" Casey exclaimed, in jubilee.

Casey had loosened up as he played hide and seek with Faith and chased after her to see if he can catch with her and she sped in all fours to lose him quickly, but Casey knew that he'll go much faster than her and he instantly amped up his speed to catch up with her because jaguars have that speed mentality that's more advanced than other felines, but is second to cheetahs. Faith looks over her shoulder and saw Casey catching up with her, much to her shock.

She instantly had that feeling that he's gonna reach his speed and is determined to not let him go more faster than her, but Casey had other plans. He immediately caught up with her and lets out a smirk and just runs right in front of her, taking the lead. Faith knew that she would summon every ounce of chi she can muster to beat him and she lets out a smirk and quickly leapt into the air and tackled him down and then pins him to the ground.

With a smile, she looks at him in the eye and said, "I caught you! You know what I'm gonna do to you?"

"Uh...what is it?" asked Casey, a little unsure.

"I'm gonna...tickle you!" Faith exclaimed, tickling Casey's ribs at the last sentence, causing Casey to laugh uncontrollably as he gets tickled.

Faith kept on tickling him and tickling him as Casey kept laughing out loud as he tries to get her off of him, but her tickles have become very strong that he couldn't stop laughing and she was laughing too as she was tickling him and she tickled his stomach, which made him laugh uproariusly, knowing that that's his ticklish spot and he exclaimed, "It tickles!"

Several seconds later, Mako walks into the courtyard and sees Faith tickling him and Casey just laughing like he's having fun and it was like a huge switch from the worried, reserved cub that he met to suddenly, this happy kid that he barely saw. He was completely speechless on how Faith did it, but that made him smile as well for seeing that and he walked over towards the two and he said, "Hey, guys."

Faith looks up and sees Mako right in front of him and stops tickling Casey, but the young jaguar was still laughing as he got up and then he saw Mako standing by and said, "Hi, Mr. did you get home?"

Still stunned by this turnaround, Mako answered, "I just got back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Casey responded.

"Casey and I had so much today; we played checkers, played a little bit of hide and seek and we just had a tickle fight! He's like so much fun to be around with once you get to know him a little bit." Faith answered.

"Yeah, Faith and I are like best friends now." Casey said, chuckling.

That impressed Mako the most to see this and he nods his head at this because he's tried to reach out to him multiple times to just shyness and reluctance to open up and what Faith did was just see the fun side of him and happy side that he had missed. He smiled at Casey and rubbed his head and said, "Did you have fun with Faith so far?"

"Yeah, the best!" Casey answered, excitedly.

"I think this guy is adoptable. You should probably adopt him because he's just that amazing." Faith responded.

Casey blinked his eyes multiple times and he looks at Mako for a second and he's a little hopeful that he could be adopted and Mako knelt down to his level, looked at him straight in the eye and said, "You will be adopted soon and before we leave, I will talk with the folks at Bao Gu and go from there."

It wasn't what Casey expected, but he hopes that he'll get a chance to be taken in by the Bushido-Akio's soon and just wait for a while. The uncertainty is still lurking inside his head when a load of 'what if's' rush through his head, but a comforting paw from Faith helped ease his worries down a little and a smile from her adds to his hope and he smiles back as well.

He then looks back at Mako and nods his head in understanding and said, "Okay."

Mako couldn't help but wonder how he got that positive attitude from, but he certainly knew that in his heart of hearts that he's gonna be a Bushido-Akio soon. With that, Casey went with Mako as both of them head out for a while and see most of the other siblings while Casey waves bye to Faith and she waves back to him. From the looks of it, it looks as if the two are starting to become best friends...

...which was something that Casey never had and is really happy that he got that in Faith.

* * *

Looks like Casey's starting to accept others now...slowly but surely! Stay tuned for more!


	26. The Day is Coming Closer

We're inching closer and closer to Musaki's 21st birthday and the realization of moving out of the Valley of Peace sinks in...

* * *

Chapter 26: The Day is Coming Closer

As Musaki's 21st birthday approaches, he starts thinking back on all the memories that reflected on his time at the Valley of Peace over the past 18 years since his parents died. He has always felt like there's this sense of identity when he stayed there from the time he was an orphan until now and just knowing that he's actually leaving it all to be closer to his relatives seems very bittersweet to the soon to be birthday panda. He lets out a huge sigh as he looks over at the entire village and the Jade Palace...the one he called home from age 13 until 18 where every single memory has been treasured a lot.

Mako walks outside and saw his nephew just sitting there and he puts his paw on his shoulder and asked, "You okay, nephew?"

Musaki looks at his uncle and asked, "Do you think this was a good idea?"

"What, moving out of the Valley of Peace?" asked Mako.

"Yeah. I'm starting to have a little bit of second thoughts about it. This has always been my home after I lost my parents. I've faced a lot of obstacles, had my first family, first friends, found my mate, my first kiss...just all of these amazing things that had happened to me." Musaki answered.

Mako was a little take aback on his nephew having second thoughts about moving to Shanghai Secluded Valley ebcause he's got such a personal connection to the Valley of Peace that it's almost like he's kinda not ready to go, but is almost emotionally torn between moving out of the Valley of Peace ot stay there for a while. Mako blinked his eyes and he told him, "Saki, all of those things that had happened to you were some of the most fulfilling memories you'll always have and they'll never go away."

"Part of me wants to stay, but I know the other part of me wants to get to know my relatives more and be closer to my grandparents and my brothers. That's really what I've always wanted to do ever since I found you and my cousins." Musaki answered.

Mako looks at his nephew and asked, "Musaki, what is it that your heart's telling you?"

Musaki know that this is a very huge hurdle, but he knows that he has to make the right decision and what's better not only for him, but for his own family as well and he takes a deep sigh and said, "I really want to move back to Shanghai Secluded Valley. I just want what's best for my mate and for my kids."

"The move will do just that. And don't worry...you can always visit here." Mako stated.

Musaki nodded in agreement with that and he knows he wants to do right for his family and said, "I just want to do all I can to make sure my kids have something that I had for a little while until I lost it. I don't want them to go through the same thing I had went through with losing my parents."

"I know that your kids will never see your parents, but the best way for them to know about your mom and dad is through stories and pictures of them." Mako added.

"Yeah...I want them to know what they look like and what they're all about. They're really awesome people...and one that I'm super proud to call their son." Musaki said, with a smile.

Mako takes one look at Musaki and he noticed the similarities between him and Sakamoto and everytime he looks at his nephew's face, he sees a little bit of his brother there and he said, "Spoken like your father. I know he would be very proud of you."

"He is." Musaki agreed.

"Yep, I remember the day when you were born. Your dad was so happy to see you born that he never stopped smiling since then because he was just beaming with joy that you're here. I have never seen him so happy and with you having adopted two foxes cubs and raising your son, you have grown into a very fine young man. I know that nothing would ever take your father's place, but I've done a good job filling in so far, haven't I?" asked Mako.

Musaki chuckles in response and said, "You always have, uncle."

That made Mako really happy to hear that and he reaches out and hugs his nephew and Musaki hugs him back as well and both pandas were really happy with each other and Musaki became more happier now that all those things he went through as a kid made him the person he is now and he's looking forward to starting a new chapter.

"So...are you ready to be 21?" asked Mako.

"Yes, sir." Musaki answered.

Just then, the door opens and out comes Sage looking groomed and cologned up and from the look on his face, he is not happy about that and he lets out a very annoyed snarl and said, "I'm gonna kill those girls. Whoever thought that grooming would make me more attractive must've been born a wimp."

"Sage, I think you needed a good grooming anyways. I've been telling you that 10 million times." Mako added.

"I'd rather surround myself in my own dirt and stink." Sage growled, annoyed.

* * *

We're inching closer to Musaki's birthday, so stay tuned!


	27. A Surprise for Casey

So...what's Casey's future of having a family?

* * *

Chapter 27: A Surprise for Casey

The countdown to Musaki's 21st birthday is coming fast and the same goes for moving out of the Valley of Peace as everyone of them makes a final farewell to their employments and for Samurai, he has fulfilled his employment at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop for a few years now and it's kind of a bittersweet moment that he's gonna leave because for one, he'll miss the experience of serving the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior everyday because he won't see them everyday when the rest of the family leave the Valley of Peace soon, but he also won't miss being reprimanded by Mr. Ping for being late and whacked in the head with a spoon a lot.

But as the rest of the family prepares those events, there was one more thing that Mako wants to do before the family leaves and of course...the future for Casey. Before leaving for Shanghai Secluded Valley, he had developed a fatherly feeling for Casey and it's like he sees him more like a son than a temporary foster kid that needs a new family. The more he thought about it, the more that he wants to adopt him and without letting the kids know, he comes home with some final adoption papers so that he can keep it low key for the kids until they gather together.

Once they've all gathered together in the living room with Casey, it was the perfect time to deliver the news and he walks over to the kids and he said, "Glad you're all here."

"We're always here, dad. Why else wouldn't we be?" asked Samurai, just sitting down.

Mako chuckled at this and said, "Glad you feel that way because as you all know, we're gonna leave after Musaki's birthday. But I just wanted to do one more thing before we leave that involves Casey."

Once Casey heard his name being mentioned, he wasn't sure what is going on and he walks over to Mako and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I know that you've living with us for a while now and you've adapted so well into our family that you've almost become one of us, even when you didn't believe you were gonna be adopted. While we were gone, I was a little worried that you still had doubts about it and feel like you'll never belong. I know that you've been through a lot and that's why I had done something about it. I had told everyone that I would make my decision about Casey before we left the Valley of Peace and I've made that decision." Mako explains.

Casey and everyone else waited with bated breath as they anxiously await the news that's gonna determine whether or not Casey is gonna be adopted and the young jaguar is completely nervous to find out what it might mean and when Mako revealed the finalization papers, Mako looks at the crew with a smile and said, "Casey, it's been finalized. You're being adopted to the Bushido-Akio family."

Everyone gasped and cheered in shock and Casey was shocked to hear those words, 'you've been adopted' come out of Mako's mouth and he had took a deep breath of relief to know that this is for real and Mako said, "You're staying with us for good."

Casey was speechless after learning his fate and he just tried to gather up what just happened while everyone else congratulated him and welcoming him to the family by giving him hugs, noogies and fist bumps by many and Mako couldn't help but look at the joy on everyone's face when they welcomes Casey into the family and the young jaguar feels like he's been welcomed with open arms.

"When did it get finalized, dad?" asked Tsunami.

"Well...it got finalized 2 weeks ago." Mako answered.

Then, everyone was surprised that it had already been finalized and Casey did not see that coming and he asked, "You mean...I've already been accepted the whole time?"

"Yes. I wanted to keep it a surprise for you and it had already been finalized before we left for Shanghai Secluded Valley. I hid it in my room for 2 weeks after the papers were actually finalized and that I wanted to surprise you before we even left the Valley of Peace." Mako answered.

"So...you knew he was already adopted before we knew just now?" asked Samurai.

"That's right." Mako replied.

Samurai chuckled at this and even though it was sneaky and a little underhanded, he knew that his father did the sneaky thing for the right reason and said "Always with surprises."

"Yeah, but the important thing is that Casey is adopted and is now one of us." Mako added, with a smile.

Casey was completely happy and he hugged every one of his new siblings as they embraced and accepted him with open arms and Casey can finally be in peace knowing that he's a part of the family for good this time.

* * *

Now with Casey being a new member of the Bushido-Akio family, we'll focus more on Musaki's 21st birthday! Stick around!


	28. The Day Has Finally Come

And today is Musaki's 21st birthday!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Day Has Come

As the sun begins to rise, Musaki was already awake doing some meditation on the roof of the house as he begins to start off his day in a new age. As he's meditating, he's starting to reflect on the 18 years that made him who he is today and how he got from childhood orphan to a family man and while he's meditating, he feels at peace now more than ever before as he feels the breeze flowing through his fur. He then proceeds to do some yoga poses to get his joints strengthened up as well as doing a few kung-fu moves to put in to jumps start his birthday morning.

He takes in every single kung-fu move that he remembered from his time at the Jade Palace and every single move he made resembles on the five years of training that he accomplished with the Furious Five as well as some with his guardians when he was much younger than that and have grown into his own master. Even though he would've liked to have a chance at being a kung-fu master, nothing's more important than family and his emotional, mental and physical strength has grown a ton, taking the tragic death of his parents and turn it into something positive.

He did a couple of backflips, kicks, turns, twists, jumps, flips and formed his own version of Panda Style, done in a Bushido-Akio twist and succeeded with his anti-gravity lean and backflip corkscrew move where the ground made a thunderous impact without breaking through the roof. He was stunned when he saw what just happened as he did that move and the roof didn't cave in.

He chuckled softly at this and said, "Cool."

He then kept doing more moves and loads of yoga moves associated with it and did so until the sun came up as he felt the sun shining through his face and he's officially ready to start his birthday on the right track and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "Well...in no more than 24 hours, I'll say goodbye to this place that has been like home for me. It's been one heck of a ride for me."

"And I'm happy to be a part of it."

Musaki turns around and sees Arizona right behind him and it's hard to believe that it had been five years since they first met while Musaki went on his very first mission and he never thought that it would lead to a huge friendship along the way and he said, "Yeah, it has been."

"Saki...remember when you first rescued me from my uncle? I don't know how I would ever repay for you for this, but had you not have brought me out of that dungeon, I wouldn't be standing here today. I feel like I owe you my life." Arizona stated, very misty-eyed as he recalled his moment of being free in the dungeon.

Musaki could tell that there were so many emotions runing for Arizona for that selfless act and he said, "Hey, it was nothing."

"No...it was the best thing you've ever done for me. I could never forget that. It's something that I'll tell my son about when he's older." Arizona added.

"We're brothers, Ari. We're both gonna start our new chapters in Shanghai Secluded Valley and we're gonna make the most of it...together." Musaki stated, with a smile.

Arizona lets out a few tears and their friendship has deepened more than ever before and both of them hugged each other with Arizona hugging him tighter and whispered, "Happy birthday, Musaki."

"Thank you, man." Musaki replied.

That was the beginning of what will ultimately be the best birthday for Musaki; soon to be surrounded by people he's close to and will share this moment with at the Valley of Peace...for one last time.

* * *

Next chapter...we celebrate Musaki's 21st birthday!


	29. Being 21

And the age has yet to sink in...

* * *

Chapter 29: Being 21

As soon as Musaki came back inside the house after his morning meditation/yoga workout and Arizona followed him, half of his family members, plus his girlfriend and kids were standing in the kitchen waiting for him and sure enough, Musaki popped into the kitchen and saw everyone standing there, exclaiming, "Happy birthday!"

Musaki chuckled at this and he could tell that they're just willing to go all out for him in spite of his request to not make a big deal out of it and he said, "All right! This is great!"

"I know how much you don't want us to make a big fuss over it, but you know we're gonna anyway for this morning. Myself, along with Samurai and Po stepped in to fix you a huge birthday breakfast just for you." Tsunami added.

That was something he did not expect; having Po assist with the birthday breakfast and is feeling super appreciated today and just felt a positive amount of overwhelming emotions and said, "I don't even know what to say other than thank you."

"Hey, it's your birthday." Mako added.

Musaki chuckled at this and looked at all this food that's all over the table; all of Musaki's favorites from pancakes with kiwi, noodles and dumplings, spicy ramen noodles, szechuan chicken and some kiwi in a bowl, which obviously is Musaki's all time favorite fruit. He sits down on the table and said, "Now this is the best way to start up the morning."

Summer comes over and puts a little crown on his head and said, "You're the birthday king today, Saki."

"Aw, thanks sweetie." Musaki replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Everyone sat down and joined Musaki for breakfast and that's the sight he loves to see; joining his family for his special day having breakfast together on his special day. Reiko then asked him, "How does it feel being 21?"

"The same way at 20. Nothing different except for my height and weight." Musaki answered, patting his belly on the last part.

Everyone started laughing at that joke and Phoenix asked, "So...what are you gonna do for your birthday?"

"I don't know. I thihnk I'm gonna spend it with Summer and the kids today." Musaki replied.

Soon enough, Summer seemed surprised to hear that come out of Musaki and she then said, "HOw about just me and you today? We haven't done that nearly enough since Sakamoto II was born."

And that seemed like a perfect idea for Musaki to hear and he lets out a smile and said, "I love that idea. After breakfast, what's the first thing we should do?"

Summer giggled in response and she said, "It's your birthday. Whatever you like to do."

"Oh, this is gonna be good day today." Musaki said, very excited.

And that's when the family knew that the minute Musaki and Summer walk out of the door, they're gonna have to bring his birthday party to the max in two locations; here at the house and extending it to the Jade Palace to celebrate his birthday for the last time. What Musaki doesn't know is that Summer knows what he's got planned and plants a very 'I know something you won't see coming' smile towards her mate and it's gonna be something that Musaki will never forget.

* * *

Stay tuned for Musaki's 21st birthday!


	30. Spending Time with Summer

We see Musaki spending time with Summer on his birthday!

* * *

Chapter 30: Spending Time with Summer

While the family starts preparing for Musaki's birthday, Summer spends her day with the birthday boyfriend, just strolling around the Valley of Peace and since it will be their last time walking around the villages before they make the move to Shanghai Secluded Valley soon and they decided to live it up like it's their last and the first place they're heading is Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop to have a little birthday lunch. Musaki was greeted by a very surprised Mr. Ping as he embraces Musaki and exclaimed, "Happy birthday, Musaki!"

Musaki chuckles awkwardly, but appreciates the gesture anyway and replied, "Thanks, Mr. Ping."

"Of course! It's not everyday that someone has a special day...especially if it's their final time at the Valley of Peace." Mr. Ping stated.

Musaki was surprised that Mr. Ping knew that he would be leaving the Valley of Peace, but not surprised that it's going around somehow and he lets out an amused smile and said, "I'm guessing Samurai told you."

"No, Po told me." Mr. Ping answered.

And that didn't surprise Musaki at all and he said, "That would've been my next guess."

"Oh, Musaki...I remember when you first came here to the noodle shop when you were just a small panda cub. So cute and so cuddly and yet so shy and just love noodles. How do they grow up so fast, I'll never know." Mr. Ping stated.

"I was only 13 when I first met you before I got adopted to the Jade Palace." Musaki recalled.

Mr. Ping nodded at that and he said, "Of course! I always thought that you'd be exactly like Po, even when you don't look like him. Well, I imagine that you'll have some noodles?"

"Yes, two please." Musaki said, smiling.

Both pandas took a seat as they wait for their food and Musaki takes a look at the noodle shop as the fond memories of coming there resurfaced from his teen years up until now and it served as his hangout place to get his noodle fix with his family and his Jade Palace family and also where Samurai works there and Summer could tell that Musaki's knocked with nostalgic memories of yesteryear and she said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing...just reminiscing." Musaki replied, with a chuckle.

Summer smiled in response and she couldn't blame him for missing the Valley of Peace as well and she said, "Yeah, we've had a lot of memories here."

"It's funny...we first came here on our first date when we first met and it's amazing to see how it comes full circle those years later. It's just been an awesome ride and I'm looking forward to see where the future takes us." Musaki answered.

Summer nodded her head in response and she felt a little glow in her face like she's happy about something and as Musaki sees this, he was more focused on her beautiful smile that she's planting and he said, "Man, you have such a beautiful smile."

"Thank you." Musaki replied.

Seconds later, Okami brings in two bowls of noodles and sets them on the table as she said, "Two bowls of noodles...one for the birthday boy and the other for his girlfriend. I hope you enjoy this; it's sweet and spicy Musaki."

Musaki's jaw dropped to the ground as he was shocked to learn that there's a nowl of noodles named after him and said, "Really?"

"Named it after you for your birthday. It was both Samurai's and Po's idea to make it come to fruition because you like sweet and spicy noodles, so we combined it with broth and kiwis with a hint of sweet and szechuan with some spicy." Okami added.

Speechless, Musaki was overwhelmed with this lunch and he chuckled softly at this and he felt super special all the way and said, "I don't even know what to say."

"It's on the house." Okami added.

"Thank you." Musaki said, still amazed.

Both Summer and Musaki were eating the noodles and the spice from the szechuan mixed in with the sweet texture of the kiwis made it an amazing mixture of the sweet and spicy. One bite of it made Musaki's taste buds have a mind blowing experience and just savored the entire taste to let it all soak in and said, "So good."

"I know! And they made it just for you!" Summer exclaimed.

"I did not expect that to happen, but I'm glad you're here to witness this with me." Musaki added, happily.

Summer giggled in response and she said, "Anything for my handsome boyfriend."

As the day went on, both Summer and Musaki were walking around the village, hand in hand as they partake of the sights and took full advantage of their time together and as both of them are excited to start their new chapter, it's nice to sort of have one minute of memories to where Musaki carved the initials on one of the bamboo tree that holds a special place for them.

They climbed in their special tree as they looked at the entire view of the Valley of Peace with the huge backdrop of the Jade Palace in the center and both pandas just felt the wind blowing through their fur as Summer laid her head on Musaki's shoulder for comfort and he responded with wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling her.

"There's no place that I would spend my last days of the Valley of Peace than with you on your birthday." Summer stated.

Musaki smiled at that and said, "Just being with you made it all the more special for me."

She giggled in response and both pandas kissed each other on the lips as their love exudes more tenderness and passion than ever as they wrapped their arms around each other as they kiss and for Musaki, nothing else would make his birthday even more perfect than ever...

* * *

A very tender moment...but that's just the start! Stay tuned!


	31. Invited Guests Coming

And the guests come for this one event! Old friends, relatives...the whole nine yards!

* * *

Chapter 31: Invited Guests Coming

Back at the house, the Bushido-Akio clan plus the Jade Palace masters and Elemental Hazards helped put in some last minute touches for Musaki's 21st birthday to bring in the food, decorations and everything in order. They knew that Summer and Musaki will be spending most of the day with each other anyway until the sun goes down and by then, the party will commence in two different locations; one at the house and the other at the Jade Palace. The reason why it's crucial is that it will be the last time celebrating a birthday at the Valley of Peace because in a short few days, they're moving to Shanghai Secluded Valley to live their lives there, so they're all more than willing to everything to make Musaki's 21st birthday count.

As everyone gets everything set up, they hear a knock on the door and Samurai comes in to answer and as the door opens, he sees Ichi alongside Fu, Ren, Kaguya and Kage as they greeted Samurai and brought in some presents. Samurai lets them all in and from the looks of things, they look excited and happy to participate in this and next thing, in comes Brutus and Shakur, his guardians coming in.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Samurai asked, very excited.

Shakur chuckled in response and he said, "Doing good. Excited to be a part of the birthday boy's birthday for one last time."

"Yeah, we couldn't miss this moment for anything." Brutus agreed.

Not long afterwards, in comes Ty, Sonic, Brian, Joey, Shanghai, Sudoku, Sonic and Miko coming in to join in the festivities alongside Musaki's old friend Jo Dakota Crevan. Shanghai walks in very enthusiastically and said, "Hope we're not late!"

"Nah, you're early." Samurai replied.

Everyone walked in the house and dropped off the presents on the table and talked amongst themselves and Samurai sees all of the relatives drop in; Oak Sung and his wife, Liu Shang, Okinawa, Lily, Zeke and everyone from Shanghai Secluded Valley to come forth into the house and everyone brought in presents and Samurai can tell that this is gonna be a huge party for Musaki.

The fact that Oak Sung would come all this way to participate was a surprise for Samurai, but also very meaningful as he smiled at this and he knows that it would make his dad happy. Soon enough, Mako comes downstairs and to his surprise, he sees his father come in and he smiled and said, "Hey, dad!"

"Hello, son." Oak said, giving Mako a hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Mako said, very surprised.

Oak Sung chuckled in response to that and he said, "It is my grandson's birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Saki is gonna be really happy to see you and everyone here." Mako said, chuckling.

"Don't leave me out!"

They turned around and saw Akashi, Miyo, Saori and crew coming over to the house to take in the festivities and Miyo said, "Hello! We're here for the party!"

"Welcome, everyone! Man, this is gonna be some party!" Liu Shang exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see the look on Musaki's face when he sees all of us here for his birthday!" Okinawa stated.

"Same here!" Ichi agreed.

* * *

Next up, the party's on!


	32. Surprise of a Lifetime

And the surprise of a lifetime...

* * *

Chapter 32: Coming Home to a Surprise

Later in the afternoon, both Musaki and Summer were walking to the village on their way back home and Musaki felt like he just had the best birthday he ever had, spending it with his true love. They were holding hands and throughout the day, Musaki has been glowing with happiness and joy with his special day. And he hopes to have that same joy with his family when he comes back to the house. What he didn't know is that most of his family were keeping a close eye on him in case they were gonna surprise him.

From a further distance, Crane was flying high in the sky and he spots Musaki and Summer coming over and he swooped all the way down to alert everyone and he exclaimed, "Musaki's coming!"

The entire family knew the drill...just find a spot to hide so they can surprise Musaki when he comes in the house and they hid in a couple of places; ranging from under the tables, behind couches, in closets, from the stairs and everything else in between. Everyone tried to keep quiet, but they were looking forward to see what will transpire in a few minutes.

Musaki was unprepared for what will happen next as he walked up the steps, but Summer stopped him mid-way and said, "Hey, how about you walk in first?"

Musaki seemed a little perplexed by what Summer just said and asked, "I thought you would go in first."

"Well, yes. But I figured this time, you get in before me. I'll be behind you." Summer added, with a smile.

"Okay..." Musaki answered.

Musaki didn't know what was going on, but he entered in the house anyways with Summer close behind from a distance and when he entered in the room, everything was dark and wasn't sure if anyone was home, so he got a paper lantern so he could see where he is or where everyone is at and said, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Next thing he knew...

"SURPRISE!" everyone popped out everywhere, throwing out confetti and streamers all over and Musaki was stunned and shocked to see this right in front of him.

Made even more so with all of his old friends and his relatives there and he exclaimed, "OH MY GOSH! Is this for real?!"

"Happy birthday, Musaki!" everyone exclaimed, cheering.

* * *

Let the party begin!


	33. Amazing Surprise

I apologize for the long pause! Here's where we left off!

* * *

Chapter 33: Amazing Surprise

Musaki was shocked to see every single one of his old friends, plus his relatives from Shanghai Secluded Valley to come over on his birthday and he was definitely ecstatic and stunned at the same time. He looks at everything that's around him and was just amazed by all the japanese details that brought out the party and despite his not wanting a huge party, it was actually a cool change than he expected and Samurai exclaimed, "Were you surprised?"

"In more ways than one! I can't believe you guys did this!" Musaki exclaimed.

"I know you said you never wanted a big party, but with leaving the Valley of Peace and all, we have to end our time here on a high note, so why not throw a huge surprise party?" asked Phoenix.

Musaki chuckled at this and he was still stunned that all of his old friends are right there and he said, "And the best part of it is that I get to see my friends here in the Valley to be a part of it! That really means a lot to me."

Ichi was the first one to speak up considering the fact that both of them have a deeper connection that's even more than anything and he said, "You've always been an awesome friend to me, even when at times I didn't need it or even deserve one. You've always seen the good in me and stood by me. I deeply appreciate you putting up with me during my struggles to control my powers when I was younger."

"Hey, it's all cool, Ich. You were my first actual best friend because we've got so much in common. It's not gonna be the same without you." Musaki agreed.

There's so many emotions flooding through Ichi because the reality that Musaki's gone literally sunk in and he took a deep breath, trying not to shed any tears and he said, "I know. But I hope that we'll be able to see each other soon."

"Absolutely! Nothing's gonna break this team apart. You, Fu, Kaguya, Ren and Shissaa are welcome at Shanghai Secluded Valley anytime you want." Musaki added.

"Hey, what about me?" Kage asked.

Musaki chuckled at this and looked at Kage and responded, "You can come too."

Jo looks at Musaki for a second and for the short time they were friends, the impact has lasted a lifetime and said, "I'm really gonna miss you when you leave. After all, you were my first friend who understands what I went through and how we can get through it by moving forward. It just really means everything."

"Hey, we're always gonna be good friends, Jo. Always remember that." Musaki added.

Then, he turns to Shanghai and his crew from the Bao Gu Orphanage and he looked completely happier than ever to have them here for this special occasion and he said to them, "And to all you guys, the fact that you even came is just nothing short of gratitude. I know that it's been a long time, but this is just the next level of amazing. I'm deeply humbled and thankful for you guys to come. All of you...you guys are like family to me and I'm so happy to call everyone my family."

Mookie just couldn't hold it all in after hearing everything that came from Musaki's heart and he just burts out crying and hugged Musaki tightly and said, "I'm gonna miss you, man!"

Musaki was shocked to receive that reaction from Mookie, but he understood the emotional intact and hugged him back as well and said, "I'll miss you guys too."

As everyone looked around the room, they all felt the same feeling that when they leave the Valley of Peace, it'll be a whole lot different because they each made a huge impact on their lives, particularly Musaki's journey from his childhood. For everyone from Shanghai Secluded Valley, they could tell that the move is a very big step and they have so much emotions about moving away.

"Hey, guys...let's just live it up and enjoy the time we got for Musaki!" Ichi exclaimed.

Everyone agreed with that and they just had so much fun at the party, most of Musaki's friends brought in some gifts for Musaki; most of those were clothes, cool weapons, comic books, clothes and toys for his cubs, headbands, wristbands and everything in particular and Musaki completely appreciates it all and it shows his true friends are still gonna be there for them.

Most of Musaki's friends got to meet Summer and the cubs; Luke, Noah and Sakamoto and they took a liking to the cubs, one in particular with Luke. Liu Shang started to have a quick bond with Luke as the young red fox started playing with Liu's tail a little bit and he didn't mind it one bit. Liu chuckled softly at this and he said, "He's really cute."

"Yeah, he is." Summer agreed.

"I can't wait to play with these little guys!" Taji exclaimed, happily.

"Yep! Speaking of...there's something I need to tell everyone that I think will make my birthday boyfriend happy." Summer answered.

"What's that?" asked Shao.

Once Musaki heard what's happening, he walked over to her and said, "What will make me happy?"

"Well...when we move to Shanghai Secluded, we're gonna have a wonderful life together. Just you, me, Luke, Noah, Sakamoto II...and our new little one coming." Summer answered.

Suddenly, Musaki froze for a second after hearing 'new little one coming' and looked up at Summer with a mixture of curiosity and shock and asked, "Are you...?"

"I'm pregnant." Summer answered.

* * *

WHOA! Didn't see that coming! Stay tuned for more!


	34. Greatest Gift Ever

The continuation of the shocking yet happy news!

* * *

Chapter 34: Best Present of All

That news shocked everyone around the room that Summer is pregnant again with their new cub and Musaki couldn't get over the initial shock that coarsed through his body, but it was soon placed with happiness and joy over the announcement that she just made and he was speechless at that fact and tried to find the right words to say to describe his happiness, but he was without words. Mako chuckled at that news and he said, "Been there before, nephew."

"This is great news! Congratulations, my grandson!" Oak Sung responded, with jubilee.

Arizona could definitely relate to the shocking reaction as well and he chuckled softly and said, "I felt the exact same way when I found out my son was gonna be born. I'm really happy for you, Saki."

Musaki eventually snapped out of it as soon as the news sunk in that he's gonna have another cub soon and he said, "Wow...this is just a huge surprise! Why didn't you tell me, Summer?"

"The doctor actually confirmed it a week ago and our baby's gonna be due for 8 months. I wanted to tell you right away, but I decided to just wait for a special occasion to tell you the news. Your 21'st birthday is one of thos special occasions that I wanted to share the news." Summer replied.

Musaki widened his eyes at this and had no idea that this would be told on the special day of his life and knowing that he's gonna be a father again made it that much special on his birthday and he said, "That is the best birthday gift you've given me, Summer."

"Thank you, Saki." Summer replied.

"Congratulations, Musaki! I know that you will make a great father...again." Samurai added.

"Hey, to celebrate that occasion, let's have some cake!" Miyo exclaimed, bringing out the cake.

She brought in a very huge cake with a body the shape of a panda that resembles Musaki in the best way possible and Musaki could tell that there were a lot of time and details to go into making that cake and once it's presented to the folks, they definitely want a piece of it. But first...Mako and Samurai brought ina huge birthday dinner feast for everyone to gorge on first; ranging from noodles, spicy szechuan chicken, ramen noodles with sriracha sauce and everything in between.

The Elemental Hazards burst into the house and once they smelled the food, they knew that they were right on time and Mako said, "Seats for everyone!"

Everyone took their seats at the table and their plates are full of food and everyone just ate to their hearts content right after Musaki got his first plate and throughout the day, Musaki was talking with his old friends and talking about how excited they'll be when they move to Shanghai Secluded Valley and their new lives and most of his friends from the Valley of Peace will miss him very much and he knows that he'll be coming in to visit. Ichi, Jo and Shanghai knew that they were gonna hold him to his word and Musaki chuckled in response.

After the dinner, Miyo then brought in the cake with 21 candles on it to resemble the 21 years of Musaki's life and sung a Chinese 'Happy Birthday' to Musaki and he just couldn't feel more deeply appreciated than ever and he made a little wish and blew out all the candles and everyone just cheered for him. Musaki took the first slice of cake and passed the rest of it down to everyone as they enjoyed the cake.

Summer walked right behind her boyfriend and placed a crown on his head, which spooked Musaki a little bit and then noticed something on his head and he looked at Summer and asked, "What's with the crown?"

"Every birthday boy needs to feel like a king on his special day." Summer responded.

"But he's not a boy anymore. He's a man, Summer." Taji explained.

"Same thing." Summer added.

Musaki chuckled at this and he feels like the king on his day and he said, "Thank you, Summer."

He then reached in his sacket and brought in a tiara and placed on Summer's head, which surprised her the most and asked, "A tiara? For me?"

"Hey, a birthday king wouldn't celebrate his birthday and share it without his queen." Musaki added, with a smile on his face.

Even though it's not her birthday, Summer feels more than happier to be the birthday queen for today and she said, "Thank you...my king."

"Hey, king and queen...we're having an afterparty at the Jade Palace and we're gonna celebrate one last time before you leave." Takami added.

"I'm looking forward to the afterparty!" Shao exclaimed.

"Wonder what might happen there?" Okinawa asked, elbowing his little brother.

Musaki chuckled at this and he said, "If I know the Jade Palace family, it's always gonna be something."

* * *

Stay tuned to see more of Musaki's 21st birthday!


	35. The Afterparty

And after the party at the Bushido-Akio's, Musaki's spending the remains of his birthday at the Jade Palace for the final time...

* * *

Chapter 35: The Afterparty

After the birthday dinner at the Bushido-Akio house, they moved it up to the Jade Palace where they see the Jade Palace masters standing in front of them, looking ready for the festivities and completely happy to see Musaki come by and knowing that this is gonna be the last time they'll celebrate something at the palace, it's definitely gonna be a very bittersweet one. Musaki walks over in front of his Jade Palace family and there are so many emotions going through this that it's hard to even describe in one simple phrase, but it's good enough to just have this one last visit as a resident.

"Musaki..." Shifu said, looking at him.

"Hello, Shifu." Musaki replied, with a smile.

Shifu took a deep sigh, knowing that he's leaving the Valley of Peace and he couldn't think of a better way to close the one chapter of his life by celebrating the remains of his birthday at the Jade Palace and he said, "So...this is it. Our final celebration here with you as you start your new life with your family as well as with your friends."

"Yeah. I just really wanted to thank you for taking me in and treating me so much more than a student, but as part of your family. You really made those first 5 years at the Jade Palace much more meaningful and amazing for me and it'll be something I can share with my four kids." Musaki responded.

That last part got most of the masters stunned and Tigress asked, "I don't see four. I see three."

"That's because the fourth one is growing in my girlfriend's belly." Musaki stated, rubbing Summer's stomach.

And then...the jaws began to drop as they knew one thing that Musaki was saying...Summer is pregnant. That completely left the masters speechless, surprised and enthusiastic for them and Shifu said, "Congratulations to you both. I'm sure that your new cub will have two parents to love, teach and leave a legacy that will be told for generations to come."

"Thank you, Shifu." Summer said, smiling.

"If it wasn't for any of you guys, I wouldn't have the life I have right now and I can take everything you taught me and instill it on my kids. I'm super grateful for everything you've done and made me the person I am now. It means more to me than you'll ever know." Musaki added.

It definitely meant a lot to the Five to hear those words come out of Musaki and they take pride in just teaching Musaki the values and skills he needs to succeed in life, even if it's not kung-fu mastery. They responded with a resounding, humble bow and Musaki bowed back in their respect as everyone else followed suit. Mako followed that up and he said, "We are deeply grateful for you all to taking my nephew in. You guys are literally a part of the Bushido-Akio family. We will never forget about you guys and if you head to Shanghai Secluded Valley, look us up."

"We will. And please, do not be a stranger to come visit the Valley of Peace to drop in at the Jade Palace. It is always open for you all." Shifu responded.

"We will miss you guys so much." Viper said.

"The Jade Palace and the entire Valley of Peace will be so different without you guys." Monkey added.

"We're never gonna forget about your amazing moves." Crane stated.

"Not to mention your cool aura...next to Akashi's." Mantis agreed.

"And I think I'll miss your kind heart and positive soul most of all...even when it irritated me." Tigress stated, trying not to show the fact that she's gonna miss him.

Po blinks his eyes and he said, "I wish you could stay longer because you're just awesome."

"You're awesome too, Po. If someone would've told me that we would become panda brothers, I would've believed it immediately because we're so much alike." Musaki added.

"Absolutely, man." Po agreed.

They know that they will be tight for life and Musaki smiled at him and said, "Po...when our new baby is born, I want you to be my godfather."

"I would be honored." Po said, happily.

"So...what are we standing around here for? Let's party!" Monkey exclaimed.

Everyone wasted no time entering inside the Jade Palace to celebrate Musaki's 21st birthday and they were surprised by the entire turnout in terms of the decor, decorations and many costumes with a japanese-chinese vibe and they brought in the two entities together and made it one big hella party. Musaki partied with Arizona, Taji, Ichi, Jo, Shanghai, Sudoku, Kazuo, Shing, Liu Shang, Zeke, Okinawa, Akashi, Takami, Ryo, Blackhawk, Kato, Ruiz while Kiba danced with Max alongside Faith, Skyler and Layla like an all feline and one wolfdog party.

Samurai, Miko, Mookie, Phoenix, Ty, Sonic, Brian and the rest of the crew were dancing while the grownups were just mingling and enjoying themselves throughout the night. Summer and Musaki had their slow dance together with their crowns still on their head with mounds of color surrounding the walls and the floors as everyone took watch.

Soon afterwards, Musaki, Arizona, Ichi, Jo, Samurai, Phoenix, Tsunami, Taji, Shao, Okinawa, Liu Shang and Max joined onstage for one huge heavy dancing set as everyone just let loose and party like it's the last day on earth and are enjoying every single minute of it. Then, not long afterwards, Takami, Kiba, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Ren, Shiisaa started lighting up fireworks with their fire powers and then fireworks surrounded the entire Jade Palace skylight as everyone looks up and watched it.

"How did we do so far, Lil' Saki?" asked Po.

Musaki chuckled at this and he replied, "You guys did amazing! I enjoyed it a lot! Thank you guys so much!"

"Anything for you, Musaki." Viper said, happily.

Everyone just sat back and just enjoyed the entire fireworks show in parts of the roof and steps of the Jade Palace as they watched this one moment pop out in front of their eyes and for Musaki's birthday, that's something that he will remember for the rest of his life.

Midnight

Musaki is laying down on his bed, just feeling so appreciated, loved and amazed by all of the events that occured today and he's never had a birthday more memorable and more amazing as this one and he couldn't help but feel so happy for everything that's happened so far. Summer walks in and she sees her mate so happy and sits next to him and asked, "Had a great day so far?"

"I had an awesome day. My birthday, seeing all of my old friends and my relatives coming in, having our new baby on the way...I mean, I just can't stop smiling for some reason." Musaki replied.

Summer smiled at that and she couldn't stop smiling as well and she said, "Any that stood out?"

"That we have our second baby. You just made it the best birthday gift ever." Musaki responded.

"You know...you have contributed to that gift as well." Summer responded, with her eyebrows winked.

Musaki chuckled at this and she knew he was right about that, but even that didn't take away the fact that it was the best birthday present that's ever come across and he said, "I can't wait for this baby to be born in our new chapter."

"Yes...but our story is just beginning." Summer added.

Both pandas kissed each other on the lips and both of them were really looking forward to the move to Shanghai Secluded Valley as they began their new life and with Musaki's birthday in the can, he's looking forward to see and experience anything that's happening in that year and he's gonna savor it.

* * *

Next up...moving out of the Valley of Peace!


	36. The Day Has Come

Chapter 36: The Day is Here

Musaki's birthday had come and gone and it was time...time to move out of the house at the Valley of Peace as everyone packed up all of their stuff in boxes; like blankets, clothes, toys and very important stuff as well as family heirlooms and figurines that was given by generations of Bushido-Akio family members. All of them have mixed feelings about moving out of the house that they had called home at the Valley of Peace for 6 years now and it had brought a much bigger space for all of the kids and as time went on, it had become their lives and cherished it with so many memories that it'll be hard to leave it all behind.

Musaki just looked at the room for one last time that he shared with Summer and their kids and he knows that it had served its purpose in the short time he lived there and there were some wonderful memories that he'll hold onto, but he knows that there will be something more amazing around the horizon with their new home and he sees Summer coming in holding Sakamoto II and she looked at the room as well and she said, "I'm really gonna miss this place a lot."

"Me too. This room was just a great one to share, but I probably won't miss the walls. Everytime I wake up, I always bump my head in those." Musaki responded.

Summer chuckled at that and said, "Yeah, the walls are too close to the bed."

"Very close. But I'll be happy to have a house of our own with a lot of room and for our kids to grow up in." Musaki stated.

Arizona and Sierra walked downstairs while Sierra is holding Jacob in her arms as they looked around the house and saw most of the stuff are mostly empty and in walks Samurai, Phoenix and Tsunami as they helped move the furniture out of the house and into some moving carriages that carries furniture and some added assistance are Ichi, Takami, Ryo, Akashi and Kiba who are moving the furniture as well.

Akashi grabbed ahold of the couches and placed most of them on the carriages and as he went ahead to get some more, he saw Sage laying on one of the couches with Faith and Skyler carrying the couch without even knowing it. As they walk past Akashi, Sage just winked at him, almost as if he's gloating at him and Akashi yanks Sage out of the couch and dragged him to the floor.

Sage growls in response to that and said, "You're killing my vibe here. Don't you think I would've liked to have been carried out by two hot girls?"

"I'm gonna kill more than your vibe if you keep having these thoughts in your head." Akashi said, snarling at his face.

Within minutes, Liu Shang, Taji, Okinawa and Shao cleaned out all of Sage's room and have even eliminated the strong nasty stench surrounding the room and every amount of trash all over and they took it all outside and cleaned the entire room from top to bottom until it becomes immaculate and that's how it all worked.

Max walked downstairs as he saw Saori standing there and knowing that they're gonna be far away just made it hard for both of them and he comes towards her and said, "Hey, Saori."

"Hey, Max. I'm gonna miss you so much." Saori said, cuddling towards him.

Max cuddles back as well and said, "I'm gonna miss you more."

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy." Saori added.

Max gently strokes Saori's chin and he said, "Whenever I visit the Valley of Peace and head for the Jade Palace, the first person that I will see is you."

Saori giggles in response to that and she said, "Not if I visit you first."

Both tiger cubs looked at each other in the eye, looking like they're ready to kiss and someone cleared their throat in the background as they turned around and saw Akashi standing there, with a half smile, almost as if he knows what's gonna happen and decided to crash it first and Max said, "We weren't even gonna kiss."

"Sure you weren't..." Akashi said, unconvincingly.

"I think I'll miss you most of all." Max said, looking at Akashi.

Akashi chuckled softly and summed up his feelings for Max in more ways than one as he reached in for a hug and said, "You're gonna do big things, Max. I know it."

"We agree."

Kiba, Takami, Ryo, Layla, Skyler, Faith, Hope and Kaizer came over towards the entrance and they all piled in for a dog-pile hug to ensure their final farewell and Mako comes in the house and said, "Come on, guys...we've got a long way to pack, so let's get in gear!"


	37. Bittersweet Goodbye

Chapter 37: Bittersweet Goodbye

As soon as the entire house is empty, the kids took one last look around the house and it's like a huge amount of memories are flooding through their minds of the things that used to happen from the good times to the bad times and somewhere down the middle. The house had served its purpose for them for 6 years after they reunited with Musaki and that their family started growing at a huge rate and it's amazing to see how much time has passed. Samurai walks into his room for the final time and as he looked at this empty room, a whole lot of memories just kept flooding through in his mind and he blinked his eyes for a few minutes as he looks at his empty space and he took a deep sigh and said to himself, "Man, this is really it. I never thought that this day would actually come."

He hopes that someone else that will have this room will enjoy the memories with it as much as he has and he walks out of the room before taking a final glance and closing the door as he walked downstairs and Phoenix popped out of his room alongside Max, Duke, Bakari, Isaiah and Casey as they gathered some additional stuff from their respective rooms and they knew that things will be different once they take off from the Valley of Peace in a few short minutes.

Sage popped in upstairs to see if everything looked the same in his room as he left it, but the rest of the gang knew that his room has been cleaned out and are just waiting for Sage's reaction. And the minute that they heard the door open...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sage screamed.

Samurai chuckled in response to Sage's outburst about his room and he said, "Sounds like someone's miffed."

Sage looked in horror to see that his entire dirty room has been cleaned out and smells all sorts of nice from the front to the back and everything was empty and that did not sit well with Sage at all as he kept his mouth open with shock, disbelief and outrage over his former room and he shuddered at this and said, "What happened to my room?!"

Phoenix walks in there and noticed a mortified Sage looking at what used to be his room and said, "It needed cleaning anyways."

"But I liked my stink! How will I ever attract girls with...with this?!" Sage said, very furious.

"Maybe the same result you wanted to have, but in a perfectly clean bedroom. As you know, a girl loves a clean room from a guy." Phoenix answered.

"Yeah, but it's too clean! I'd rather have a dirty girl than a clean girl! Clean girls are nothing but...clean!" Sage responded.

Phoenix sighed as he shook his head in response to what Sage said and said, "Well, you can't do anything to change it now."

Sage lowered his ears and just stomped out of the room, muttering and complaining about how clean his former room looks like and Phoenix rolled his eyes at this and said, "Even with a new scenery, there will always be the same old Sage."

Most of the gang were already outside and Musaki just looked at the house for one last time and a whole lot of memories started resurfacing from the time he reunited with his family, getting to see his relatives, spending time with his cousins, making the move from the Jade Palace to living with his uncle, his first girlfriend, watching his family grow and expand, having kids of his own and mounds of birthdays.

And nothing could ever replace his time at the Jade Palace as well and there's a whole lot of good memories over the past 5 years as well as at the Valley of Peace for 18 years and those were the best years of his life and knowing that this is the final chapter of his life, he's looking forward to starting a new phase in his life now that he's 21.

He hears Summer's footsteps right behind him and she could tell that he's really gonna miss it there and she said, "Come on, Saki. Time to say goodbye to the old home."

He lets out a deep sigh and took another look back and he'll always keep the memories that's held deep into his heart and finished off by saying, "And hello to the new one."

They walked out of the house and shut the door behind them and as they were about to get on the dragons, Musaki sees his throngs of friends from the Valley of Peace, including his Jade Palace family standing there just watching him fly out and it definitely means a lot for Musaki to have some support from them and he walks towards them all and with a huge amount of humility in his heart, he said to them, "I'm really gonna miss all of you. If there's another word to say thank you, I would use it to show how much I appreciate every single one of you."

"Musaki, you are always welcome here at the Jade Palace. You and your family as well." Shifu said, very humbly.

There's so many emotions going around either sides and it was hard for Musaki to say goodbye to them, but Po took that one the hardest as well and he comes towards Musaki and he said, "You're always gonna be my little panda brother."

"And you're always gonna be my big panda brother...the one that I will continue to look up to." Musaki replied.

Viper, Mantis and Monkey were completely trying their best to hold back tears while Crane seemed a little glossy eyed and Tigress just looked on, but secretly, she was gonna miss him too. Musaki received a hug from his orphanage friends as well as from Brutus and Shakur. All of them mean so much to Musaki as he meant a lot to them over those years. Ichi walks by Musaki and with tears in his eyes, he's gonna miss his best friend very painfully. Musaki couldn't bear to look at Ichi with tears and he said, "Dude, you're gonna make me cry."

"You were my first friend who has never been scared of me, even when I was scared of myself. You're the most loyal, trusting and compassionate friend I've never had in my life. I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me and sticking by my side...though I never needed anyone to just put up with me. I never thought I would find a better friend like you." Ichi said, crying.

Musaki was driven to tears after hearing those words and he said, "Come here, bro."

Both of them just hugged each other as Ichi started crying and Musaki just lets the tears fall and he said to him, "I'll always be here for you. Nothing will break our friendship apart...ever."

Everyone could tell the strong bond between Musaki and Ichi has increased its strength and they're like irresistible like they'll never be apart. Kiba felt the exact same way as he wiped his eyes, which made Max notice and asked, "Are you crying, Kiba?"

Kiba tried to brush it off and said, "No, I just...I just got something in my eye."

Max could tell that he's either teary-eyed after witnessing this friendship hug or that he'll miss Max terribly and Max told him, "We'll always be friends, Kiba. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Best friends." Kiba added, giving Max a huge hug.

Max hugged back as well, tighter as he can and thoese guys have an unbreakable bond that speaks volumes and suddenly, Faith and Casey hugged back as well, even in the short time they have, their bond has become stronger as well. Casey looks at Faith and asked, "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course not. I'll never forget you as well." Faith said, hugging Casey.

The whole mushy-gushy scene started to have an impact on everyone and Mako said, "All right, guys. We've gotta go."

"Thank you all for everything." Musaki said, looking at the others.

"No, Musaki...thank you." Shifu added.

With that, Musaki walks over towards the dragon alongside Summer and soon enough, they all took off as everyone in the Valley waved them goodbye as the family journeys to Shanghai Secluded Valley and Shifu looked on and said, "Good luck, Musaki."

"He's really growing up, Shifu." Po said, looking at the sky.

"Right in front of our eyes." Tigress added.

Ichi could tell that Po's completely emotional about Musaki leaving and he asked, "You gonna be okay, Po?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Ichi." Po replied, sniffling.


	38. Starting a New Chapter

Chapter 38: Starting a New Chapter

Everyone in the Bushido-Akio family flew around with their traveling dragons as they make their move to Shanghai Secluded Valley where they can actually stick around for good and they knew that their lives will be changed as they start a new life there, particularly for Musaki since he found out that he's gonna be a father again and that when the new cub comes, it'll grow up in this wonderful secluded valley and Musaki couldm't help but think about all the amazing things and activities he'll do and also teach his new son/daughter everything that he had taught back at the Valley of Peace.

The anticipation of coming back to his birthplace is getting way more exciting for him because after visiting for five years now, there's nothing more he would love more than anything than to stay there for good to make a good life for himself and his family. Now after so long, Musaki is looking forward to have that experience and pass that on to his own family and give them the same values and tools that have been implemented on him on his first three years of life.

Summer could tell that Musaki is super excited about what's gonna come and looking forward to their future together and she said, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just super excited about coming back home finally. I just can't wait to show the kids everything there and even where I first spent the first three years with my parents." Musaki responded.

Musaki knew that his kids would never get the chance to see their grandparents, but at least he'll tell them stories about them and how amazing they are and how much of a big influence they made on his life, even after death. Summer then said to him, "It's real sweet of you to do that, Saki. Maybe you can show me around too."

Musaki chuckled at this and said, "Absolutely. You'll love it there."

"How long is the dragon flight from the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley?" asked Summer.

"Well, it's actually a little bit quicker. Probably about 12 miles by flight." Musaki answered.

Most of the relatives just can't wait to live in the secluded village and as several of the dragons kept flying and flying, the family members felt the rush of the wind blowing through their faces as they make the journey, completely excited to see what's coming soon. Max and Blaze flew close towards Mako and then Blaze asked, "What is Shanghai Secluded Valley like?"

"Oh, it's the most beautiful place you'll ever see. It's like the Valley of Peace, except it's very private and barely any danger happens here. That's why they put 'Secluded' in the name because it's a very secluded place where there's no harm coming our way. Exciting things do happen here a lot and trust me, every species is welcome, whether you're a visitor or a resident." Mako answered.

Blaze seems very excited about the atmosphere there and he said, "It would be awesome to live there."

"So, dad...what does the new house look like?" asked Samurai.

"You'll see, son." Mako said, with a smile on his face.

As the minutes went by, they could see the lush of green from a short distance and it shows that they've made it to their destination and the dragons popped down from the clouds and lowered their way to Shanghai Secluded Valley and everyone cheered at the fact that they've made it immediately after 30 minutes of flying from the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

As soon as the residents hear the dragons roar, they could tell that the Bushido-Akio family are all here and they're excited to see them again and as soon as they landed, they all got off the dragons and one by one, they greeted them with open arms. One of the residents looks at Mako and he said, "Welcome back! You guys came back for a visit?"

Mako chuckled at the question and he said, "Nah, we're staying this time...for good."

"So...this is for real? You're really staying here forever?" asked another resident.

"Yep. We're all living here now." Reiko answered.

Musaki and Summer got off the dragon with their kids in tow and by the time everyone sees Musaki come in, they all had a gut feeling that he's staying for good with his own family and all of them were just happy to see him and couldn't believe that he has a family of his own as they met their kids for the first time. Musaki greeted them as they walked towards the crowd and he just knew that this is where he belongs and it's definitely gonna take some catching up to do to get used to this place.

Oak Sung comes over to his grandson and he gives him a big hug and he got to meet his great grandsons again and they all hugged each other and embraced them a lot and Oak held Sakamoto II on his arms and he said, "Xing-Fu, I remember holding your father like this on the day he was born. I was the proudest papa in the world."

"I'm definitely looking forward to hearing stories about my parents. That way, the kids will know what their grandparents are like." Musaki added.

"Count on it." Oak replied.

"How are you doing, dad?" asked Mako, coming towards him.

"Very happy now that all of you are living here." Oak responded.

Kuriyuka comes directly towards Musaki and she gives him a big hug and asked, "How is my birthday grandson?"

"Doing good, grandma." Musaki replied, hugging her.

Kuriyuka then looks at Summer and she hugs her as well, embracing her to the family and then her great grandkids and she couldn't resist hugging them and just cradling Sakamoto II and she knows that she will get a chance to spoil them and she looks at Summer's belly and said, "I'm excited to see my new great grand-cub!"

"We are too!" Summer exclaimed, with jubilee.

Mako comes towards all the kids and he asked, "So...are you all ready to see the new house?"


	39. Their New Home

Chapter 39: Their New Home

Mako and Reiko lead all the kids towards the outskirts of town to find the new home and most of them were in anticipation on what their new house would look like and some may be expecting a larger house and others were thinking about a small house and with Oak Sung tagging along, they had a little inkling that it may be good. They just need to prepare themselves for how good it'll be and Samurai asked, "So...what will it look like?"

"You'll see it when you see it, son." Mako said, laughing.

"But when, dad?" asked Phoenix, panting.

Mako looks back at Phoenix for a second and said, "We'll get there. It's not gonna be that long, we promise."

"Patience, young ones. Remember, a butterfly cannot spread it's wings without spending a long time inside a cocoon." Oak stated.

That seemed to shut Phoenix up a little bit as they continued on their way to their new home and when they heard the rush of the waterfalls, they could tell that it's somewhere really quiet and private with a lot of open spaces. Mako then walked towards another way and before they knew it, they have reached the new home. As the kids walked right behind their father, the reactions of they see right in front of them were just astronomically exciting and amazing. It was much bigger and spacier than they expected, far beyond their wildest dreams.

Jaws were dropped, eyes were widened and they wer frozen as statues the minute they saw that huge house with loads of space and room all over and Samurai was stunned to speak, but he knows that this was just straight up perfect. Mako looks at all of his kids and asked, "What do you think of our new home?"

"I think I'm in love..." Zoey said, breathlessly.

"I can't stop drooling." Phoenix responded, drooling at the perfect angle of the house.

"It's like a dream...a beautiful, perfect dream." Max said, amazed.

Soon enough, all of the kids wanted to see what it looks like on the inside and they just ran towards the inside of the house, but they saw that some of the moving dragons were still putting furniture in the house and Samurai said, "Kidding me?!"

"They're putting more furnitire in." Luna stated.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for a while, guys. Besides, who calls first dibs on the rooms?" asked Max.

They took Max's advice to heart and as they're waiting out there, Jacob and Sakamoto II were just playing with each other, playing a little game of baby leap frog and the two cousins were just tumbling through the ground, much to their parents' delight. Arizona chuckled at this and he said, "Way better than tumbling down the stairs."

"Yeah, Sakamoto tried to tumble all the way down from the palace steps. Thankfully, Po's butt was used as a soft pillow to break the fall...albeit that he had already fell down to the ground first." Musaki said, chuckling.

"Nowadays, I keep an eye on Jake if he tumbles down the stairs." Arizona added.

"Yeah, it's probably best. Don't want him to break his head open." Summer responded.

Several minutes went by and one of the dragons came out to the family and said, "Everything's all ready. You can come in the house."

Already excited, the kids got up and ran to the inside of the house and when they saw it, they were just all around amazed by the amount of space and huge square feet that's big enough for a huge family like them. Phoenix just looked amazed and stunned to see the size of the house and he said, "Wow..."

"I thought it would be bigger, but this is ridiculous. And by ridiculous, I mean ridiculously awesome!" Samurai added, in enthusiasm.

Mako and Reiko walked to the house and he said to them, "Welcome home, guys. You can find your bedrooms. They're upstairs and some are downstairs."

Without even thinking twice, the kids sprinted all around the stairs and hallways to call dibs on who's room is theirs from the oldest to the youngest while Musaki and Summer took time to find a room of their own until they can have their own place, which they already know will be the place where Musaki was born in and not far from the new home. Arizona and Sierra did the same as well and they knew that this will be a great place to raise their family and once the two wolves found a room for themselves, they figure it would suit well for them.

"It's so perfect. Perfect space for just the two of us." Sierra added.

"Yes, as long as we have our son, that's all that matters." Arizona agreed, kissing Sierra on the cheek.

"I had it first!"

"As if! I was born first!"

"You mean hatched!"

Arizona and Sierra heard Phoenix and Samurai arguing over who gets the one room several rooms down and they could tell that in their new surroundings, it's the same old same old. Sierra sighed at this and said, "Yep, it's home."

"It would be dull to not hear a lot of shouting matches over stupid things." Arizona said, chuckling.

Most of the kids and young adults had settled into their new rooms as well as in their new homes while some are still arguing over who gets the room first to claim this space as their own and Mako and Reiko looked at the situation and Mako said, "It's my turn this time."

* * *

Final chapter is coming up!


	40. Settling In

The last chapter of the story...

* * *

Chapter 40: Settling In

As most of the kids start to settle into their new life at Shanghai Secluded Valley, Musaki and Summer walks around to take a look at the scenery of the forest and as they kept walking, they heard the rush of the waterfall as they headed to his birth home, which is still surrounded by bushes and trees with a little entrnace to the house and it's almost as if it was never changed. Musaki sighed in peace as he brought Summer in and he said to her, "This is gonna be our home."

"Really?" asked Summer.

"Yes. Ever since I came back here when I first met my relatives for the first time before my 16th birthday, I had always wanted to move back to this very place that I was born in and start a family there." Musaki answered.

Summer blinked here eyes at that moment and she heard that come out of Musaki's mouth, she could imagine living in a quiet place like this, but she would miss what's going on with Mako's kids...although the cubs would make up for some chaos. She said to him, "You think it's possible?"

"Anything's possible. It'll be a quiet, safe place for you, me and our kids...especially our new one coming soon." Musaki said, rubbing Summer's belly.

Summer responded with a nod and a giggle and told him, "Wherever you go, I'll be behind you all the way."

They walked over towards the tree and saw the carving initial with the heart there, they knew that it's still there and that it's theirs to call their own and Musaki takes one look at Summer and said, "This is gonna be the start of something truly amazing."

"Here's to the future." Summer said, smiling.

"No...here's to right now." Musaki added.

Both pandas were looking at each other in the eye and both of them started kissing on the lips as they wrapped their arms around each other as they kiss, like they couldn't get themselves off of each other for a quick second and all of a sudden...

"Hello, there's a cub in the bushes."

Their moment interrupted by Max and a few other visitors coming in and they saw them coming in and Samurai said, "Didn't think we saw you kissing?"

"How did you even get here?" asked Summer.

"We were just wondering where you were...and Max smelled your scent as we walked over." Phoenix replied.

Then, Liu Shang, Okinawa, Taji, Shao, Kazuo, Shing and Ruiz came over, each of them excited to see Musaki finally moving back to Shanghai Secluded Valley for good and Okinawa looks at his little brother and said, "This is gonna be an amazing moment. Not only is my little brother here, but my soon to be sister in law is also here. I'm looking forward to spending time with you guys and my little nephews."

"Well, hey...we've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" asked Musaki.

"You bet." Okinawa agreed.

"So...what do you say, guys? Wanna dog pile?" asked Liu Shang, with a very mischievous smile.

"Let's!" Taji exclaimed.

All of them dog piled on Musaki and Summer just watched while she's laughing and smiling and she knew that she's gonna fit in just fine with the rest of the family and Musaki knew that this is the beginning of an entirely new chapter of his life in Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

And that's the end of the story! Thank you to everyone who has followed this story through it all, especially with the delays of posting more chapters! I've got more coming up, so stick around! AniUniverse is out!


End file.
